Unexpected Guest
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Sesshoumaru shows up in Kagome's time after the well has closed for good.
1. Where Am I?

Unexpected Guest

By: Inukaglover815

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do NOT own any of these characters except, Ayuri.

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

"Are you coming Ayuri?" Kagome yelled up the stairs at her roommate, Ayuri. It had been 2 long years since the well had closed. When they had beaten Naraku, she'd immediately gone home to tell her family the good news, but when she tried to go back the well had closed. Broken, she had begun life anew. She moved out of her house and started taking classes at a local college. It was there that she met her roommate Ayuri. They had become friends instantly, eventually moving out of the dorms to their current residence in a small townhouse.

"I'm coming!" Ayuri yelled as she stroked the last of her mascara on and ran her brush through her hair a few times, checking her refection once more in the mirror before going down the stairs to meet her friend.

"Hurry up! The festival started 10 minutes ago!"

"Alright, let's go," said Ayuri, smiling as she quickly ran down the stars, her purse flung over her shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Wanna drive?" She said as they made their way down to her midnight blue Celica.

"Nah,"

"Suit yourself. What do you want to listen to?" Kagome said as she rolled down their windows.

"You pick, I don't care."

Kagome smiled as she pulled down her Queen CD. They spent the remainder of the drive singing their lungs out to Bohemian Rhapsody, Killer Queen, and Under Pressure. They made it to the shrine in record time and walked over to where Kagome's grandfather sat outside on the porch.

He looked up from the artifacts he was sorting and smiled. "I'm glad you made it," he said, pulling Kagome up into a big hug when they reached him.

Kagome smiled "Do you need me to do something for you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he said as he turned back to the table and picked up a half sheet of paper. "Do me a favor and go get the things on this list from the storage room? I have my hands full with all this at the moment."

"No probs," she said. She took the list from him and ran off towards the storehouse. As she passed the Goshinboku she paused, thinking of all the wonderful times she spent with Inuyasha in the sacred tree. Something to her left caught her attention and she turned towards it, gasping at what she saw. 'He's not supposed to be here,' she thought as she stared at the last person she had ever expected to see again. He had his back to her and appeared to be taking in his surroundings, but she would have recognized him anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, not sure whether to be happy to see him or terrified of what he would do to her. I mean sure he was her ally during the final battle with Naraku, but that didn't mean he still considered her one. He turned towards her and she couldn't help but smile. He looked utterly confused for a few seconds before his mask fell into place.

"Where am I?" he said calmly, his deep voice sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

She walked over to him, mentally smirking at his obvious relief of seeing someone familiar to him, "You're 500 years in the future, in a city called Tokyo." He quirked his eyebrow at her and she sighed. "It's a long story, I'll explain later. Right now I need you to come with me."

"Why should I?"

"Do you have any other options?"

He sighed, knowing she was right, for once. He had no idea how he had gotten here, or even where here was. "Very well," he said solemnly, "This Sesshoumaru will go with you."

She nodded and turned around, heading back in the direction of her car. "Stay here for a sec," she said when they reached the stairs, "I have to go tell my Grandpa that I'm leaving." She returned a few minutes later and they walked down to her car together. Kagome didn't know what to think as she showed him how to get in and then took off towards her apartment. If he was here then that meant that their worlds were still connected. The only question was if the well was open again or if he'd gotten here some other way. She decided to think about it later and turned to look at him. He was watching everything they passed and trying to hide his curiosity.

"I guess there are a few things that I need to tell you about my world," she said meekly, still unsure of how he felt towards her. "The first thing you need to know is that there are no demons in my time." He stared at her for a minute and then looked back out the window without saying a word. "Second thing is that you can't…really…kill whoever you want while you're here."

"What makes you think that you can tell me that?" He said, glaring at her maliciously.

"Hehe…um…well, you see…there isn't really anything _to_ kill here, and if you did all it would get you is lots of trouble and it would take even longer for me to get you home." He continued to glare at her, "The other thing I need to tell you is that it would be in your best interest if you didn't tell anyone that you're a demon."

"Why?"

"Well, if you tell them that you're a demon, they are either going to laugh at you or ship you off to be tested on."

"How is it that you came to be here?" he said suddenly, turning to look at her curiously.

"I live here. Duh!"

"No, you do not."

"Oh right," she said, smacking herself in the head, "I forgot that you don't know the details. You see, I'm from this time, but I traveled to the feudal era though the bone-eaters well. But now that the jewel is gone, it won't let me through anymore. What confuses me is how you are here if the well is closed? Do you remember how you got here?"

"No,"

As she turned into her driveway, Kagome sighed, "I have no clue how I'm going to get you back home." She got out and once she was sure he could get out she unlocked the front door and went inside. "You're just gonna have to stay here with me until I can figure all this out." He 'hnnnd' and she sighed again, 'he sure hasn't changed.' She set her things down on the table and turned to look at him. "First things first, we need to get you some modern clothes. I think I still have some of Inuyasha's clothes that you can wear."

After rummaging through the closet for what seemed like forever, Kagome found a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt that Inuyasha had liked to wear. She doubted they would fit Sesshoumaru, but they would have to work until she could buy him some clothes. "You can change in there," she said, holding out the clothes and pointing to her bathroom. She blushed as she remembered something, "Um, if you need help with anything just ask me." When he can out a few minutes later Kagome couldn't help but laugh. The pants came to halfway up his calf and the shirt stopped at his elbows.

"Please tell this Sesshoumaru this is not how this is supposed to look," he said as he leaned against the door and frowned.

She snorted and shook her head, "No, go change back and then we'll go get you some new clothes." While he changed Kagome went to go get something to drink and grab her purse. When she came back up he was sliding his swords into his sash. "Um," she said cautiously, "you… can't… take those with you."

"You dare to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

"Well, you are going to stick out enough as it is, we don't need your swords drawing even more attention to you. And I don't even want to think about what my roommate would do if she saw them, she's going to freak as it is."

"Very well," he said, laying Tenseiga and Tokigen back on her bed.

000000000000000

"Ugg…I officially _hate_ the mall!" Kagome muttered when they got home. They had had to go to 5 different stores before they found something he could wear. And _then_ he decided he didn't like them. So, they had had to go to who knows how many other stores to get some he _would_ wear and everything _else_ he needed.

"KAGOME!!!!!" came a shriek from the kitchen.

"Oh no," she whispered, unconsciously moving closer to Sesshoumaru, "I forgot about my roommate." He looked down at her and cocked his eyebrow. "What?" she said innocently, "Just hide me, ok?" She could've sworn she heard him snort as she scooted further behind his regal form.

"Kagome! Where are you!? You have some…who the hell are you???" Ayuri yelled her face red with frustration. When she had gone to meet Kagome at the car she realized that she'd been left behind, and so she'd been forced to bum a ride from Kagome's mother.

"That is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru answered coldly. He could already tell he wasn't going to like this human. She was even more loud and annoying than Kagome.

"It is too my concern!" she yelled back, poking him in the chest, "You are in my house!"

'Uh-oh,' thought Kagome, 'she touched him. I'd better cut in before he kills her.' "Um, Ayuri," she said, stepping in front of Sesshoumaru, "this is Sesshoumaru. He showed up at the festival and I had to get him out of there, sorry."

"Wait, isn't Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yes, now do you see why I had to get him out of there?"

"Yeah, I guess I can forgive you for leaving me," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "But Kagome you could have at least told me you were leaving."

"I couldn't find you. And I didn't have time to look for you."

"Okay, so why is he here? I thought the well had closed up." She said, moving into the den to sit in a chair.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kagome said, sinking down into another chair and motioning for Sesshoumaru to sit as well. "Now I just have to find a way to get him back."

"Have fun with that. I'm going to bed. But I do have one more question. If he's staying here, which I assume he is, where is he going to sleep?"

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't thought of that. They only had 2 bedrooms. There wasn't enough room for her to stay in Ayuri's room and she defiantly wasn't going to sleep with him. "I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead. But I'll figure something out."

"Well, I'd love to help, but I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go crash. See ya in the morning," she yawned, making her way up the stairs to her room, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone once again.

"Come on," Kagome sighed as she too began to climb the stairs, "the sooner we find you a place to sleep the better."

000000000000000  
The next morning came way too soon for Kagome. They had ended up with Sesshoumaru sleeping in a chair in Kagome's room. Sighing, she got up and looked around to find him staring at her. "How long have you been awake?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Not long,"

"Well, I'm hungry. What do you say we go get something to eat?" He nodded and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen. "What do you usually eat for breakfast?" she asked him as he sat down at the counter, "I'll try to make it for you if I can."

He shook his head, "you would not like it. Just give this Sesshoumaru whatever you are having."

"Ok," she shrugged, turning to the fridge to see what they had. Twenty minutes later she handed him a plate of pancakes with eggs and sausage. "I hope you like it," she said, setting her plate down next to him before going to get them drinks. "After we finish eating I'll go get you an air mattress so that you don't have to sleep in that chair again tonight."

"What is an air mattress?" he asked as he inspected his food.

"It's like a regular mattress like the one I slept on last night except it is filled with air. What do you want to drink?"

"It does not matter," he said, watching her open the fridge and take out a glass pitcher. She poured the strange liquid into 2 glasses before walking back over and sitting down next to him. "What is this?" he asked, sniffing the glass.

"It's orange juice." He 'hnnnd' and took a sip. "So," she said, watching him eat, "do you like it?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. He had to admit, if only to himself, that in truth he had never tasted anything like this. The food was actually good and the drink had a kick to it that he really liked. "What is this called?" He pointed to the food on his plate.

"Those are pancakes, those are eggs, and that is sausage. It's my favorite breakfast. OH! I almost forgot. Try the pancakes and sausage with a little of this on them." She handed him a bottle of syrup and watched as he drizzled a little onto his plate. He took a bite and she could have sworn that his eyes flickered, just for a moment, with amazement, before becoming stoic again. "So," she said as soon as they were done, "do you want to go with me to get your bed or do you just want to stay here?"


	2. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Ayuri.

Chapter 2: Adjusting

"Ok," said Kagome as they exited the 3rd store, "I had no idea this thing would be so hard to freakin' find!" Sesshoumaru merely shrugged and continued to follow her silently. "I'm sorry," she said as they approached another outdoor store in search of a bed.

"Why,"

"Well, I haven't exactly done a good job explaining how things work in my time."

"It is fine," he said blandly, "I have gathered enough on my own."

"Yeah, but still, I should have been explaining things to you instead of leaving you to figure it out yourself. I promise that starting now I will explain more things to you but if I don't just ask me if you don't understand something." He just nodded and followed her into another store. An hour later they finally found an air mattress.

"Uggg," said Kagome, "I'm starving. Are you hungry?" She waited for about a minute before realizing that he wasn't going to give her an answer. Slowly, she made her way across the mall to the food court. On the way they passed Fandom and Kagome made a quick detour inside to buy some anime stuff. "Ok," she said when they finally got to the food court, "this is the food court. Here they have lots of different places you can eat. Do you have a particular type of food in mind or do you want me to pick something for you?"

He looked around and sighed. He seriously doubted they had any food he would like. "This Sesshoumaru will allow you to pick something for him."

"Ok," she replied, smiling softly up at him, "let's go eat at Wacdonalds. It's always been my favorite." He followed her over to the small fast food place and she got them 2 cheeseburgers with fries and cokes. Then she walked over to the far corner of the room and sat down at a small table. "Ok, here's yours," she said, handing him his food, "I hope you like it."

Sesshoumaru found himself once again amazed with the food of this world (not that he would EVER tell her that). He merely nodded to her and continued to eat. They ate in silence, only looking up a few times to see if the other was done. After a while Sesshoumaru finished and looked directly at her. "Are we finished here?" he asked as he watched her eat.

"I think so," Kagome said, wiping ketchup from her face, "Unless there is something else you need." He shook his head and she smiled, "then yes, we are finished. Oh! Wait, no we're not. We have one more thing we have to get before we can leave."

"What is it?"

"Well, you have to have something to go on your bed. We can either get you sheets or a sleeping bag. Which would you prefer?"

"What is a sleeping bag?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you don't know what that is. It's like a cloth bag that you can sleep in. You might have seen mine while we were in the feudal era. It's what I always slept in."

"I think this Sesshoumaru would prefer sheets."

"Ok, they are in that store behind you. After we finish eating we can go over there and get you some." After a few minutes Kagome finished and they made their way over to the store. It didn't take very long for Sesshoumaru to find some sheets that he liked and after Kagome bought them they made their way out to the car. "Finally," she sighed as she slid into her seat, "we can go home."

"Indeed,"

The ride back was quiet and Kagome decided she didn't really mind. She was starting to feel that she didn't have to talk to Sesshoumaru. She was content to just sit next to him. She sighed and turned onto her driveway. Turning the car off, she got out and carried everything inside and up to her room. "Ok," she said, dropping the bags, "I guess the only place we can put it is right here." She took the air mattress out of the bag and rolled it out next to her bed. "I'm just gonna roll it out for now. We can do the rest tonight." She stood up and went to sit on the edge of her bed, "So, what do you want to do? We could watch TV or go outside or just do whatever."

"What is TV?"

"OH! It's over here." She got up and walked over to the TV. She picked up the remote and walked back to sit on the bed again. "See," she said as she turned it on, "there are pictures that come on the screen and you can watch them. It's kinda like watching your own, personal play."

"I see,"

"So, do you want to watch this for a while?"

"I guess," he sighed, sitting down in a chair near the bed.

A few hours passed with them just watching cartoons and anything else that caught their attention. Then Ayuri came home and suggested that they go get something to eat. They went in Ayuri's car and went to local steakhouse called Outback. (I don't know if they have Outback's in Japan but oh well) "Have you ever eaten steak Sesshoumaru?" asked Ayuri when they were seated at their table. The restaurant was fairly empty and so they had only waited a few minutes before they were sent to a table toward the middle of the restaurant.

"No,"

"Well," Kagome said as she took off her jacket and sat down next to Sesshoumaru, "Inuyasha ate steak with us once and he liked his medium rare so I guess that's what we'll get for you, if that's ok with you. Your tastes are probably more like Inuyasha's than ours."

He growled slightly when she sat down next to him, "Very well."

"Hi," said the blonde, slender woman who had approached the table, "My name is Rikku and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," said Ayuri, not looking up from the menu.

"Mr. Pibb ok?"

"That's fine,"

"And I'll have a coke," Kagome said, then she whispered so that only Sesshoumaru could hear, "Say that you want a coke too so that she doesn't get suspicious."

He growled lowly but did as she asked, waiting till the woman had left to turn and look at Kagome. "How dare you tell this Sesshoumaru what to do!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want her to think that you'd never ordered a drink before."

"Do not assume, wench, that this Sesshoumaru will tolerate your actions!"

"Don't call me a wench!"

"Ummm," Ayuri said softly, "I'm…going to…go…to the bathroom." She quickly got up and left them to their bickering. They didn't even notice, both were too caught up in their argument.

"This Sesshoumaru shall call you whatever he wants, wench!"

"Shut up,"

"No, wench!"

"I have a name you know,"

"This Sesshoumaru does not care,"

"Arrrggg!" She screamed, standing up from her chair and glaring at him furiously, "I hate you!"

"Well that is good because I hate you!" he said, also standing from his chair.

"Forget this, I'm leaving!" She picked up her jacket and huffed away, almost knocking over Ayuri in the process.

"Where is she going?" Ayuri asked, her face filled with confusion as she stared after her rapidly retreating friend.

"Leaving apparently," Sesshoumaru replied blandly, clearly not caring where she was going.

"Not without us she's not," huffed Ayuri. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand, she grabbed her purse and followed Kagome outside. "Kagome!" she yelled, noticing said girl walking past the car, "come back. There's no need to get upset."

"Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed, speeding up to get away from her friend.

"Come on Kagome. You know you don't need to do this! It's getting late and it's too dangerous for you to walk home!"

"I don't care!" she said, not even noticing the white blur streaming past her. She stopped when she ran into something quite hard, looking up to glare into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He merely glared back at her for a moment before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down right now you bastard!" she yelled, hitting him as hard as she could with her arms.

"No," he said simply walking back to the car. "You sit!" He growled as he tossed her into the backseat and climbed in after her. She huffed in response and crossed her arms, scooting away from him.

"Well that worked," sighed Ayuri as she walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. The drive home was quiet, but it wasn't a comfortable silence. Kagome kept glaring at Sesshoumaru who glared right back. 'Sheesh,' thought Ayuri when she glanced back at them, 'I sure am glad I don't have to sleep in the same room as them tonight. It's going to be Hell in there.'

When they got back to the apartment Sesshoumaru got out and walked inside without even looking at Kagome. "Can you believe him?!" Kagome said as soon as he was out of earshot. "Who does he think he is picking me up like that?"

"He had to, you were about to do something stupid."

Kagome's face fell and she sighed, "I know, but he was just being so mean, running away was the only thing I could think of."

"It's okay," Ayuri said, giving Kagome a hug. "Look, he's probably just in a bad mood. Tomorrow we'll wake up and everything will be better, you'll see."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, walking towards the house as she spoke, "You don't know him like I do. He's always like this. Actually," she said, scratching her chin, "He's been really nice compared to how he usually is." She smiled at Ayuri's confused face. "He hasn't tried to kill me once since he's been here, and that's usually the first thing he does when he sees me." She looked up at her window as they reached the door, "You know, we might want to change the subject. I have no doubt that he can hear us talking."

"How can he….oh yeah, forgot. So, have you tried the well yet?"

"Yeah we did. On the way to the mall today we stopped by the shrine."

"And?" Ayuri said, opening the door and going in the house.

"It didn't work. To tell the truth, I didn't really think it would."

"Why not?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru said he didn't get here through the well. He doesn't remember everything that happened before he got here, but he said he was no where near the well."

"Well, is there any other way to get to the feudal era?"

"I don't know. Once I was able to talk to Inuyasha in the feudal era when we were both sitting under the Goshinboku. But in order to actually go to there you have to use the well."

"Let's finish this tomorrow," Ayuri yawned, "I'm beat."

"Yeah me too. Wish me luck with the ice prince."

"Good luck,"

Kagome followed Ayuri up the stairs and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru sitting with his back leaned up against her door. She looked over at Ayuri one last time before she spoke to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, letting her gaze fall to the ground. She hadn't wanted to tell him that. She wanted to stay mad at him, but she just couldn't make herself hate him. She just wasn't that type of person. When she looked up he was staring at her expressionlessly. After a few moments he nodded and stood up and they both entered her room. She closed the door and walked over to her bed before she spoke again, "Um…why were you waiting outside my door? You could have come inside the room…"

"It is your room. It would not have been honorable to enter it while you were elsewhere."

"Oh, well from now on you don't have to ask to go in my room. I don't want you to have to sit in the hall all night just because I'm not here," she said as she got up and walked over to her dresser and took out her pajamas. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." She walked over to the bathroom before she turned back around to look at Sesshoumaru. "After I'm done I'll show you how to use it if you like. That way if you ever want to use my shower you can."

"What is a shower?"

Kagome had to think for a minute or 2 until she figured out how to explain it to him. "It's like taking a bath under a waterfall." He stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded and sat down in her armchair. Kagome just sighed and went into the bathroom.

When she got out of the shower Kagome sighed. 'This is going to be sooo much fun!' she thought as she got out of the shower, 'I get to show a 200 year old male demon how to use a shower! Oh boy!' She got out her hair dryer and slowly began drying her hair. Once she was done with her hair she sighed again, 'well here goes nothing.'

"Sesshoumaru, can you come here a minute? I want to show you how to use the shower." She heard the rustling of clothes and soon enough Sesshoumaru entered the bathroom. He stopped just short of her and simply stared at her, which made her frown at him. "What?" He pointed at her and she looked down. Apparently she had forgotten that she was in only a towel and it was now slipping further and further apart. Sesshoumaru watched as her cheeks went up in flames and she squeaked. 'Oh no! What if I flashed him!' she thought, pulling the towel tighter around her still slightly wet body and running from the bathroom saying that she would be back soon and that he had better not peek.

He merely "hmph'd" in reply and waited a few minutes until she reemerged in the bathroom, fully dressed in her pajama's. "Sorry," she mumbled as she walked past him to the shower and sat down on the rim. "Ok, it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it. You have to push up this knob here to turn on the water. Then in order to change the temperature of the water you can turn the knob left to make it hotter and right to make it colder." As she told him how to use the shower she demonstrated how to do everything. "Then, once you get it the right temp you pull this little switch on top of the faucet to turn on the shower. And that's about it…oh wait! I forgot to tell you how to use everything. This is shampoo; you can use it to clean your hair really well. And then you can put some of this conditioner in it to make it really smooth and soft. Oh and I almost forgot, this is soap. You use it to wash your body. So, do you under stand how to use everything?" He nodded and she got up and moved over to the door, "Um, I left a towel out for you in case you wanted to take a shower. But if you don't that's fine. I just wanted to show you how to use it while I was thinking about it."

He nodded, "This Sesshoumaru will take a shower."

"Ok, well I think I'm going to go watch TV. Just yell if you need something." With that said she left the bathroom so he could bathe in private. When he got out of the shower Kagome went downstairs to make popcorn so he could get dressed. When she got back he had on black sweatpants and a white wife beater and was trying to tie back his dripping hair without getting soaked. "If you want," she said cautiously, her popcorn now forgotten, "I'll dry your hair for you and it won't get in your way as much."

"Very well,"

"Ok, let me go get my hair dryer." She went and got the hair dryer from the bathroom and then asked him to sit in a chair so she could reach the top of his head. As she dried his hair she couldn't help but massage his scalp and run her fingers through his hair. Then when she was done she took a brush and brushed out all the tangles she missed with her fingers. "There ya go," she said, running her fingers through his hair one last time.

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome," she replied smiling.

----------------1 week later-------------------

"Ok now, I just have a few things I have to get and then we can go home," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru as they walked into the grocery store.

"Is all of this food?" Sesshoumaru asked as he followed her down the aisles.

"Well," she said as she put something else into her cart, "most of it is. They also have pet supplies, movies, home stuff, and a few other little odds and ends."

"What is that?" He pointed down an aisle that they had passed.

"Huh? Oh," Kagome smirked, laughing silently at his question. He had asked about the feminine care aisle. "Let's just say, you don't wanna know."

"Very well," he replied following her down the next aisle.

They hadn't gone too far down the aisle when a voice stopped them, "Kagome!"

"Oh no, not him," she whispered, but Sesshoumaru heard her anyway. She mumbled something about life wanted to torture her before she put on a fake smile and turned towards the voice, "Hi Hojo."

"Hey! I haven't seen you since high school! What have you been up to?"

"Um, nothing much. I live in an apartment not too far from here now with a friend of mine."

"Oh cool. So…who are you?" He said, pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh sorry, Hojo this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Hojo. Hojo is a friend of mine from high school."

Hojo held out his hand but Sesshoumaru just nodded to him. "So, um, how do you know Kagome?" he asked Sesshoumaru meekly.

"Oh, he's just visiting with me for a while. He's Inuyasha's brother. You remember Inuyasha right Hojo? You met him once while we were in high school."

"Oh," Hojo replied, backing up slightly as he spoke, "I thought he looked familiar." He continued to back up until he was a good 3 feet away from Sesshoumaru, he hadn't forgotten how mean Inuyasha was and he didn't want to anger someone in that particular family. "Anyway, I was thinking Kagome. We should get together and catch up. I mean, it's been years since we've gotten to see each other."

"Well, I was going to take Sesshoumaru to that new club tomorrow, he's never been. You can meet us there if you want tomorrow. Say, sevenish?"

"That's perfect. See ya then Kagome!"

As soon as Hojo was gone Sesshoumaru turned and glared at her, "This Sesshoumaru does not like him."

"Inuyasha didn't either. Maybe it's genetic." She laughed softly when he continued t glare at her and moved further down the aisle. "Come on, we're almost done and then we can go home. All we need to get now are milk and eggs. I also want to check to see if any good movies have come out recently."

"Where are you planning to take this Sesshoumaru tomorrow?"

"To a club," he glared at her and she just smirked. "I really don't want to go but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. If I hadn't suggested that he meet us there then he would have asked to take me somewhere private and I don't want to do that. I just don't like him like that and this way, he won't be the only person there for me to talk to."

"Why do you not want to be alone with him?"

She sighed and took something from the shelf, "Well, you see, he doesn't understand that I don't like him as anything more than a friend. And he's really clingy if it's just us." He continued to stare at her so she tried another approach, "you remember Kouga?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, Hojo is the same as Kouga, except for 2 things. He's not a demon and he doesn't call me his woman, he just thinks it. Like today, if you hadn't been with me he probably would have tried to make me eat lunch with him."

"Now I know I do not like him."

Kagome laughed and they continued to walk through the store, 'maybe tomorrow won't be so bad with Sesshoumaru there.'

An- ok there's chapter 2. I just wanted to tell u that I'm trying very hard to make Sess have the same personality as he does in the show, but in my other stories he ends up being ooc. So if I start to make him ooc just tell me in your review and ill try to fix it. But if u tell me that he's ooc in a flame I won't do a thing about it. I HATE flames. I think they're stupid and only show how naïve and rude u are. And what's worse the people who flame me don't even have the balls to tell me their username so I can return the favor and rag on one of their stories. Neway, ill try to get the next chappy out asap. Please R&R!


	3. Ready?

**Unexpected Guest**

**A.n. **I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't been home much the past couple of week. And tomorrow im leaving again. So I cut this chapter in half so that I could post some of it. I promise to type the other half when I get back. I just couldn't type 10 pages and pack in one night.

**Chapter 3: Ready?**

"Please Ayuri! Please do this for me," Kagome begged her roommate as she followed her to the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do? Pretend that Sesshoumaru is my date?"

"Yeah that would work. I just don't want to be alone with Hojo. You know how he gets. And if you and Sesshoumaru are there at least there's someone else to talk to besides him." As they sat down at the table, Kagome gave her roommate her best sad puppy dog face.

Ayuri sighed and dropped her head into her hands, "So where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to that club in town, what's it called again? Oh yeah, Fever. Anyway, Hojo is going to meet us there."

Ayuri raised her eyebrow and gave Kagome a knowing look, "and Sesshoumaru has agreed to this?"

"He didn't disagree…" Kagome mumbled as she looked at the floor which at the moment was oddly interesting.

Ayuri laughed when she heard this and patted Kagome on the back, "Girl, you are in so much trouble,"

"Shuddup," Kagome said, grinning like mad. It was true though. Even though Sesshoumaru hadn't said he wouldn't go, he hadn't said he would either. But she was pretty sure he would.

"So, how long till we leave?"

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "2 hours."

"Well I guess I'll go take a shower. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll go talk to Sesshoumaru…"

"Yeah, you might want to do that."

Kagome sighed, got up, and looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

"I think he went to your room, but I'm not sure."

"Ok," she said, already halfway to the stairs. She was so not looking forward to talking to him. I mean sure, he was easier to talk to now than he had been in the feudal era. But he was still Sesshoumaru, silent, unreachable Sesshoumaru. She sighed and began to climb the stairs, "I'll go see if he's ok with this." Ayuri mouthed a silent good luck and she nodded, opening her door slowly. She was surprised when she entered the room to see him sitting in what he had started to claim was his chair, looking through her photo album. "What'cha doin?"

He looked up at her for a few seconds then he pointed down to the pictures and said, "What are these?"

"Hmmm?" she said walking over to where he was sitting, "oh, they're called photos or pictures. It's like taking an instant portrait of something." She pulled up another chair and sat next to him as he looked through all the pictures.

"Are these all of you?"

"Some of them are. The other's are mostly of my family and friends. I think there is also a picture of you in there somewhere."

He looked up at her curiously, "how did you get it?"

She looked up as well and was shocked to find his mouth mere inches from hers, "Um I think you were doing your normal routine of yelling at Inuyasha before you tried to kill him. I guess you didn't notice."

He looked back down at the pictures, "hmmmmm…"

"Listen," she said, "about tonight. Would you mind going to the club with us and posing as Ayuri's date?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone with Hojo," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

She sighed and continued to stare at the floor. "He starts to act really weird if it's only us."

"Very well," he sighed, "I will go. But I am not posing as that girl's date." He remembered overhearing about went on during a date and he had absolutely no interest in doing any of that with that particular girl, or any other human girl for that matter.

"Ok, I guess it will have to do," she said, content to just look through the pictures with him. He asked her about a few of them like the picture of her in front of the Goliath ride at Six Flags over Georgia. (which by the way is the best amusement park in the world! And goliath is AWSOME!!! If u haven't ridden it GO NOW!!!!!!!) But most he merely "hmphed" at it before going on to the next one. "So," she said suddenly, "Have you remembered anything about how you got here?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I know I was nowhere near either the Bone Eaters Well or Inuyasha's forest. And I wasn't with Rin or Jaken." His eyes flashed with worry for a moment and Kagome just knew he was thinking of his little girl.

"Where were you when you got here?" she said trying to steer the conversation away from Rin.

"In front of the Goshinboku,"

"Well, that doesn't help us much." She scratched her head then she got an idea, "Do you know if there was another tree of ages near you?"

"No,"

She sighed again and put her hand on his arm, "I promise you Sesshoumaru, I _will_ get you home." He looked up at her and slightly smiled, before returning his attention to the pictures. Sighing, Kagome got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I guess I better start getting ready for my 'date'. We have to leave in about an hour and 30 minutes." She watched as he barely nodded to her and then she turned and went into the bathroom to take her shower.

When she got out of the shower Sesshoumaru was still sitting there looking at the pictures. 'Wow he really likes those,' she thought as she towel dried her hair and made sure that the towel around her body was secure. "I forgot to tell you, the place we're going to is extremely loud so you will defiantly need something to cover your ears so they don't get hurt."

"There is no need," she said calmly, looking up from the pictures and into her soft brown eyes. She gave him a look that said she clearly thought otherwise and that he was underestimating how loud clubs were. He merely sighed and continued to stare at her blankly, "I can use my youki to block most of the noise and train it on only your voice."

"Really?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, all I have to do is focus some of my youki in my ears. And I can focus it so that I will still be able to hear you, Ayuri, and Hofo and nothing else."

"Well that's convenient. I wish I could do that. And I must say, I don't think I've ever heard Hojo get called Hofo. Inuyasha called him Homo, Hobo, Hoso, Hono, Hoco, but never Hofo. Anyways, we need to find you something to wear." She turned and sifted through the various things they had bought him. She finally settled on a dark blue button down shirt and some black slacks. "Here, try these on."

He looked from her to the clothes and then back to her, "Why? This Sesshoumaru already knows they fit."

Kagome sighed, "I know they fit, I just want to make sure they look good on you. Please go put them on." She gave him her best sad puppy dog impression and mentally jumped when she heard him sigh in defeat.

"Fine, give them to this Sesshoumaru. I am going to go change in the bathroom."

"Ok," she said, smiling as she handed him the clothes, "I need to get dressed to so knock before you come back in here." She waited for him to nod before she went back into her closet to find her something to wear. She looked and looked and was about to give up and steal some of Ayuri's clothes when she spotted it in the back of her closet. She smirked and put it on, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back in.

'Wow,' thought Sesshoumaru when he saw Kagome, 'She looks beautiful. Not that I will ever tell her that.' She was wearing a purple sink tank with a matching black leather jacket and skirt. She had on black heels with straps that wound around her legs up to her knees. He caught her gaze and when she smiled at him he turned away, realizing that he had been staring.

"So," she said as she moved into the bathroom, "just let me do something with my hair and put on a little make-up and I'll be ready." She turned away from him and sighed. 'Man, he looks good!' she thought as she quickly ran a brush through her hair and put on a little lip gloss. Then she turned and faced him again. He had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and his clothes clung to his body in just the right way to make her shiver with desire.

"OK I'M READY!" shouted Ayuri as she walked into the bathroom, doing a double-take when she saw Sesshoumaru. She had wanted to impress him tonight so that maybe she would have a shot but now she could see that that would never happen. He hadn't even glanced at her when she had walked in. His eyes stayed glued to Kagome's oblivious form. 'Poor Hojo,' she thought as she leaned against the door and waited for Kagome to finish, 'he doesn't stand a chance. It almost makes me feel sorry for him…almost.'

"Ok," Kagome said closing her make-up box and turning towards them, "I'm ready. Is there anything else we need before we go?"

Ayuri shook her head, "not that I can think of. Shall we go?"

"Yeah I guess," she sighed in response, "we wouldn't want to keep dear Hojo waiting." They walked over to the stairs, but Sesshoumaru stayed put in the bathroom. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said walking back over and touching his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

He jumped at her touch and nodded, "yes."


	4. Why?

**Unexpected Guest**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Ayuri**

**A.N. **I want to thank u first off for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. From both mediaminer and fanfiction. I decided that before I started this chapter I would reply to some of your reviews.

**the sands in an hourglass:** no, actually I don't know how he got there. I usually just let the story lead me where it wants to go so I usually never know what's going to happen at the end. I will probably figure out how only a few days before u read it. Thanks for the complement. It really means a lot when I get reviews that say something other than "good job update ASAP". And I would use the camera thing but I already did something else and f I changed it or just added that then it wouldn't make sense. I might do that in one of my other stories though so just watch for it.

**Liza:** when is it coming out? I would love to get it. I already have the first 3 and I have been waiting for the 4th.

**Crimson2006:** I had fun making up all those names. I had more but I didn't put them down. Thanks for the complement. It means a lot. I don't usually feel too good about my stories so u just gave me a big boost in my self confidence.

**shadow miko:** bless who?????

Ok, that's all the reviews. If u want me to reply to your review i'm just telling u right now I only reply to ones that actually say something, so u have to put something other than "good job update ASAP" don't get me wrong those reviews are still great to get. I just can't really think of a reply when u don't give me something to go on.

**Chapter 4: Why?**

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes," he replied calmly, "I just was not prepared for the noise, there are also more humans than this Sesshoumaru was expecting." Kagome had been right. The noise coming from the club was immense. He couldn't even block all of it out with his youki. They had gotten to the club about 5 minutes ago and had just recently found a parking place. He sighed in relief when he was told that because Ayuri was the owner's cousin they wouldn't have to wait in the line at the entrance.

As soon as he got out of the car he knew he wasn't going to enjoy this at all. He could already hear the music blaring from the black building they were approaching and the entire area reeked of humans. When they reached the inside he followed Kagome and Ayuri over to a small table near the second dance floor and wished for the night to end.

They hadn't been there for more than 3 minutes when Hojo arrived. He was wearing a pale green shirt and tan slacks. As Kagome watched him approach she could help but think, 'oh joy!' He sat down next to her and she could've swore she heard Sesshoumaru growl beside her. Ayuri had already run off in search of her cousin so she was pretty much stuck listening to Hojo. "So Hojo," she said, half heartily, "how's your week been?"

"Good, I started my research paper on the medical properties of the poppy plant…" he began and Kagome mentally sighed.

'Here he goes,' she thought, 'why can't he talk like a normal person? Or at least ignore me like Sesshoumaru does?' She mentally sighed again and let herself sink into her own little world, making sure to nod every so often so he thought she was listening. As she sat, lost in her own world, she wondered if this is what Sesshoumaru did when he was silently ignoring her.

It seemed that Hojo's speech was never going to end and an escape route was nowhere in sight. But after what seemed like hours, she got her chance. "Oh, I love this song!" she shouted, grabbing Sesshoumaru's hands and running out onto the dance floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked as she placed his hands on her waist and put hers on his shoulders.

"Please just play along. If I have to listen to anymore medical crap I think I just might die." She gave him her best sad puppy face and stared into his golden eyes, practically begging him to cooperate.

"Very well," he sighed, surprising himself at how easily he had caved to her demands. "Is there a reason we have to stand like this?"

"Yes," she said, blushing slightly as she began to sway her hips to the music, hoping he'd get the picture. "It's called slow dancing. Now listen, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, and what might that be?" he replied, arching one of his large eyebrows at her.

"If you let me pretend to flirt with you while we're here I'll show you something really cool on the way home."

"Oh really?" he practically smirked, "What makes you think there is _anything_ you have that this Sesshoumaru would want?"

"I'm smart,"

"Ha-ha! Although I must say, you've sparked my interest. So this Sesshoumaru will allow you to flirt with him."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, content to just rest in his arms and enjoy the rest of the dance. When the song ended they stayed and danced to the next song as well as the one after that. When they finally went back to the table Ayuri had returned and was sitting awkwardly with Hojo. They sat down and after they had a few drinks Kagome excused herself to the bathroom.

'Uggg,' thought Kagome as she came out of the bathroom. I don't think this night is ever gonna end.' She started to walk back out to the main room but before she could reach the end of the hall a hand wrapped around her waist and she was yanked further down the hallway. "Hey!" she shouted, but soon his hand covered her mouth.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think you could get away with it?" said her captor icily.

"Hojo?"

"Shut up!" he fumed, slapping her across the face, "How dare you dance with him! You're mine and I think I'm going to have to teach you the hard way." He hit her again, only this time on the side of her head. Then he kneed her in the stomach and pulled her hair.

"Kagome has been gone to long," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes scanning the crowd for her.

"Hojo hasn't come back either. I wonder where they are."

"I am going to go look for her," he said, getting up from the table.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He barely turned around to look at her before he tore off into the crowd in search of his only ally and possibly friend.

He followed her scent to a dark hallway towards the back of the club. He could smell her fear radiating from the back of the hallway and it made him furious. Snarling, he ran to the end of the hall and the sight that met his eyes made him see red. Hojo had Kagome on the floor as he was repeatedly kicking her in the ribs. He spat on her face and she had several bruises already forming on various parts of her body.

When he awoke from his haze a moment later he found Hojo dangling from his claws, "How _dare_ you touch her!" he snarled, causing Hojo to cringe in fear, "I should kill you for hurting her. But this Sesshoumaru thinks making you live with your pain is better." He tightened his claws and released a little of his poison into Hojo's neck. He made sure to only release enough poison to make Hojo scream in agony, but little enough that he would live. Then he dropped him on the floor and walked over to Kagome.

She was curled into a ball on the floor and was staring at him with large scared eyes. "Kagome," he said softly, "It is me, Sesshoumaru. I am going to pick you up and take you home ok?" She gave him a weak nod, wincing when he picked her up bridal style and turned to leave the hallway.

"Ayuri," he said when he reached their table, "we are leaving." He didn't even stop to make sure she was following him as he turned and made his way toward the door.

Ayuri got up and quickly ran after Sesshoumaru's retreating form, picking up Kagome's purse as she went. She caught up with him in the parking lot and ran ahead to the car. She opened the door to the back and helped Sesshoumaru get in with Kagome in his arms before she ran to the front and got in. As she turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot she glanced back at them.

Kagome was curled up in Sesshoumaru's lap, holding onto his shirt as if her very life depended on it. Her eyes were closed and even though she had her face buried in his neck, Ayuri could tell that she was crying. His arms were wrapped snuggly around her shivering form and one of his hands was softly stroking her hair. Ayuri sighed as she thought back to a couple of days ago when they had been in this same car and the two of them had acted as if they hated each other. And now they were clinging to each other like a life line.

"We need to get her to a hospital," she said, turning onto the highway.

A.n. Ok there it is. I'm sorry for the hold up. I had writers block. (I get that a lot) I have a couple more pages waiting to be written, but I figured id post these so u could read them while I type the rest.


	5. The Hospital

**Unexpected Guest**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anybody! …except Ayuri

A.N. Thanks again for all my reviews both on mediaminer and fanfiction.

**Sesshomaur'sLuver- **yeah I always thought Hojo was too good to be true in the show so I felt being a stupid jerk suited him. And I don't know when some sess/kag fluff will be. Most of my other stories I've written have seemed rushed to me so I'm taking my time with this one.

**KInasha14-** I WANT A FLUFFY PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Crimson2006-** thanks you again for the compliment. And I never really liked Hojo that much either…hence me making him evil and getting beaten up. I hope your writer's block clears. Try writing a one shot to clear your head and give you some more ideas. That usually makes my writers block go away.

**the angry one-** I always love thinking of names for him. He's just so fun to make fun of! and yeah, you'd think he'd get the picture by now.

**Chapter 5- The Hospital**

"We need to get her to a hospital," Ayuri said as she turned towards the hospital and sped down the road.

"What is a hospital?"

"Umm….what was that Kagome was telling me……oh yeah! Ok, you know how they had shrines in Feudal Japan? And there would be a priestess at the shrine to care for the villagers?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "ok, well in our time we have doctors instead of priestesses to take care of everyone. And the best doctors are at the hospital."

"How far is this hospital?" Sesshoumaru said, his face never leaving Kagome's shivering form.

"Not far, a few miles at the most. We should be there soon. How is she doing?"

"She has calmed down a little," he said softly, stroking her hair and brushing it from her eyes, "But I don't think I'm gonna get my shirt back anytime soon."

By the time they reached the hospital Kagome had fallen asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Not wanting to wake her up until he absolutely had to, he got out as slowly as he could and followed Ayuri into the E.R. they didn't have to wait very long before a doctor came rushing out to take Kagome. But when he tried to touch her Sesshoumaru growled and pulled away. "Don't touch her," he growled, barring his fangs.

"It's ok Sesshoumaru," Ayuri said quietly, touching his arm gently, "He's a doctor. He's here to help Kagome not hurt her."

Sesshoumaru glared icily at the man standing before him, seriously doubting how much he could help his Kagome. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "you may lead the way and I will follow. But I do not trust you to carry her."

The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow him to a nearby room. He asked Sesshoumaru to lay Kagome down on the small bed so he could examine her. "So what happened?" he asked as he started to check Kagome's vitals.

Ayuri shook her head and tried to hide her worry, "I wasn't there, but Sesshoumaru was."

Sesshoumaru stared at the doctor's hands, ready to kill him if he did anything that might harm Kagome further. "Homo beat her up. By the time I got there he had her pinned to the ground and he was kicking her."

Ayuri turned and stared at him, her mouth agape, "you mean Hojo did this to her?" Sesshoumaru nodded, and she gasped, "I mean, I knew he was a little weird but I didn't think he was crazy. What are we gonna do?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her and then pointed to the doctor's back, "Maybe we should finish this conversation at home?" Ayuri nodded and they turned to watch the doctor examine Kagome.

After a few minutes he turned around to face them. "She's going to be fine," he said calmly, "She has cracked a few ribs but other than that I think she just got pretty bruised up. She needs to stay in bed for a few days and drink lots and lots of fluids. It would be best if she stayed here overnight." At this point Ayuri shook her head furiously and he sighed, "But if that's not possible you need to bring her back in a few days so I can check on her."

Ayuri glanced at Sesshoumaru, whose expression had darkened quite a bit as soon as he had said stay overnight. "Ummm," she said, turning back to the doctor, "Maybe we should finish this conversation outside." She looked at Sesshoumaru, who had now moved to a chair beside Kagome's bed, "Sesshoumaru, can you watch Kagome for me?" He nodded and Ayuri followed the doctor out the door.

Once they were gone Sesshoumaru pulled his chair right up to Kagome's bed. He began to stroke her cheek softly, brushing her hair from her face. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't gone looking for her he might have lost his only comfort in this bizarre world of modern day Japan. He sighed and picked up her hand, holding it in his. He was surprised when she squeezed his hand a little. He looked up and mentally smiled when he saw she was awake, "Kagome…"

"Please take me home Sesshoumaru," she wheezed, wincing as she tried to get up. "I don't want to be here."

When they got out to the parking lot Ayuri turned to face the doctor, who still thought it weird that they had to come all the way outside. "Ok, now we can talk," she sighed, leaning slightly against her car.

"Um, Kagome is going to be very uncomfortable for the couple of weeks. Her ribs were severely cracked. She's lucky she didn't puncture her lung."

"So, is there any medicine I need to get for her?"

"I'm going to give you some painkillers, but that should be all she needs other than lots and lots of rest. I still think it would be best if she stayed overnight…"

"I don't think that will be possible," she said, cutting him off. When the doctor gave her a confused look she sighed and pointed behind him, "look."

He turned and sighed as well. Sesshoumaru was coming out of the hospital doors carrying Kagome. She was straddling his waist from the front with her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms cupped her legs so she wouldn't slip. Her face was buried in his neck and she was shivering from the pain in her ribs. Sesshoumaru reached the car and without even glancing at the doctor, addressed Ayuri. "Kagome wishes to go home."

The doctor sighed and handed Ayuri the bottle of pain killers, "Give her one of those every 2 hours. And remember no strenuous movement! You also need to bring her back in a couple of days so I can make sure her ribs are healing.

Ayuri nodded and helped Sesshoumaru get into the car without hurting Kagome. She got in the front seat and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, sitting straight up in bed.

In less than a second, Sesshoumaru leapt from his spot on the floor and sat next to her on the bed. "What is it?" he said, slightly surprised when she launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck, and even more surprised that he let her.

They had gotten back to the house a few hours ago and Kagome had immediately gone to bed. She had been exhausted but other than that she had appeared to be fine. But now, Sesshoumaru could tell she was defiantly not fine. She was trembling with what he could only assume was fear and she was clinging to his body with a force he didn't know she possessed.

She just sat there for a few minutes and he almost thought she had gone to bed, but suddenly she spoke. "Please don't leave me," she said, snuggling further into his arms. He nodded and scooted back so that he was leaning back against the headboard. He pulled her up next to him, being careful of her ribs, and leaned her head on his chest. They sat quietly, just enjoying each other's company until Kagome shifted and looked up at him. "This is nice," she said, smiling and relaxing into his strong and comforting embrace.

"Don't get used to it,"

"Haha," she giggled, "I won't. But still, it's nice." She waited a few minutes and when he didn't answer she looked up and found him asleep. She smiled and tried to sleep. In reality Sesshoumaru wasn't asleep at all. He just knew that if he continued to talk then she would never go to sleep. And she needed her sleep more than she needed to talk to him. Sighing, he resided himself to finding a more comfortable position and then he too slept.

A.n. ok there is the next chapter. Sorry, it seems I never have any time to type anymore. I have plenty of time to write in my rough drafts in my notebook during school. But my brother is always on the computer or asking to get on. So I hardly have time to type. I really need to save up for a laptop. But alas…I'm broke. Well, till next time!


	6. BAKA!

**Unexpected Guest**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Ayuri

**kinkyneko33- **I know, I hate how people always make homo out to be some nice pushover guy. Guys never act like that unless they want something.

**CelestialElegy-** yeah, I've gotten some reviews like that too. They kinda confuse me. Of course you never really know how much work it is to update if you don't write yourself.

**Sesshomaur'sLuver-** Good luck with your college. I also have the 4th Inuyasha movie. But i didn't think it was as good. The 3rd is still my favorite.

**hentai18ancilla- **maybe………maybe not. It all depends really.

**the angry one- **I know, I always love making the Inu brothers overprotective. But I don't want to make him ooc. So if he is please tell me and ill fix it.

**Miealie Faradae-** don't worry he won't be this nice all the time. I plan on taking my time with this one. And thank you.

**KInasha14-** ya know killing him might not be such a bad idea. The geometry book sound good to me. Yeah, I'm trying to ease my way into him being nice. That way the story doesn't seem rushed. But some situations do call for some nice stuff. I like seeing how much he ends up changing. To me that's the best part.

**Chapter 6:** BAKA!

Kagome made 2 discoveries as soon as she awoke the next morning. The first was that cracked ribs _really, **really**_ hurt. But that didn't scare her as much as the second discovery did. They had shirted during the night so that they were lying on their sides with her face pressed against his chest. His right arm was draped across her waist while the other cradled her head.

As she laid there she began to wonder what his reaction would be when he woke up. Would he regret staying with her? She really hoped he didn't, she really liked waking up in his arms. She sighed and realized she really needed to get up and go to the bathroom. So she very slowly started to move away from him so she could get up without waking him. But the more she pulled away, the tighter his grip became. Although, she did notice that he was making sure he didn't touch her ribs. 'So, you're awake are you?' she thought, a plan beginning to form in her mind.

Inwardly smirking to herself, she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, mumbling softly. He immediately tensed and she smirked, "Sesshoumaru…" she moaned, barely containing her laughter when he tensed even more. She grabbed the front of his shirt and moaned again. "Please…" she paused, letting him get good and tense before she continued, "let me up…"

As soon she the words left her mouth, Kagome knew she'd gone too far. He immediately growled and let go of her, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. 'BAKA!' she thought to herself, 'now you've gone and made him mad! And you haven't even been awake for 10 minutes!' Wincing, she pulled herself into a sitting position and watched him pick up some clothes and storm into the bathroom to change. When he came back out she sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't know how to get you to move so I could get up."

"You could have just asked," he growled, storming out of the room.

'I'm such an idiot!' Kagome thought as she pulled her Nintendo DS from the table and turned it on. 'I wonder how long he'll stay mad at me. It's not like I don't deserve it though. He was so sweet last night, holding me and staying with me so I felt safe. And how do I thank him for his kindness??? I put him in an uncomfortable position.'

She continued to sit there, just sulking silently as she played. After a while the door opened, and thinking it was Sesshoumaru she immediately started apologizing. But the reply she heard did not come from Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I don't know why you're apologizing to me," Ayuri said, closing the door and walking over to sit on the bed with her.

"Oh," Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Sesshoumaru." She turned off her DS and looked wearily at Ayuri.

Ayuri arched her eyebrow and looked at Kagome suspiciously, "What did you do?"

Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands so she wouldn't have to meet Ayuri's questioning glare, "I might have made him think that I was dreaming about him and made him really uncomfortable before telling him to let me up."

Ayuri stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had just told her. Then her eyes widened as she looked as Kagome, "Wait…let you up? Now why would he have to _let_ you up?"

Kagome sunk further under the covers, hid her face, and sighed, "I had a nightmare and ended up screaming his name in my sleep. So, he got on the bed and held me so that I could get back to sleep. He stayed with me all night…and he was so sweet." She paused and looked up at Ayuri, "I didn't know he could be that sweet. I've never seen him act like that before. The only Sesshoumaru I ever saw was the cold hearted bastard that despised all humans who were not Rin. I would never have thought him capable of holding me like that. It was amazing! I've never felt safer. But how do I thank him for his kindness...I trick him!" She picked up her pillow and screamed into it. Even though it was pretty much pointless, Ayuri watched her do it and Sesshoumaru would have heard it anyway.

"Well," Ayuri said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kagome said as she reached over to grab a pen and paper. She continued to talk to Ayuri while she wrote on the paper 'go downstairs and see what he's doing. Then come back up here and tell me.' She handed it to Ayuri and when she gave her a weird look she wrote 'I guarantee you that he can hear every word we're saying so I wrote it down.'

"Ok," Ayuri said as she got up and moved towards the door, "well I'm going to go make us some brunch. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Will you bring me something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Apple juice,"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Ayuri left and walked down the stairs, sighing when she saw Sesshoumaru. He was sitting outside in the swing and was staring at a cat that was in a nearby tree. "Why don't you just go talk to her?" she said, leaning against the doorframe.

"This Sesshoumaru will tell her when he is ready," he said, turning away from the cat to glance at her before he turned his attention to the passing traffic.

"Fine, just don't sit here expecting her to come apologize to you. If you want to clear this up you're going to have to take the first step because she is pretty much immobile for a while."

Ayuri went back inside, leaving the brooding youkai to his own thoughts. 'Should I go talk to her? Or should I leave her to stew in her own guilt for a while?' Deciding that he rather liked the 2nd option, Sesshoumaru jumped onto the roof and walked over so he was sitting right beside her window. From this position he could watch her without necessarily being seen.

She was playing her DS (at least he thought that was what she called it), but he could tell her attention was not on the game. He watched as Ayuri entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed, telling her exactly what he had been doing when she came downstairs. 'So she did ask about me. I thought that conversation was a little weird,' he thought, the smallest of grins forming on his face. But it quickly disappeared when he smelt her tears.

"What have I done?" Kagome sobbed, resting her head on Ayuri's shoulder. "He's stuck here in this time without a way to get home and instead of trying to help him find a way back home I'm just pissing him off!" She buried her head in her hands and sobbed, "I bet he hates me now."

Ayuri sighed and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Don't cry. I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Kagome snorted which earned her a glare from Ayuri, "Now you need to pull yourself together. You said yourself that he can hear everything we're saying right now. Do you really want him to hear you like this?"

"Your right," Kagome said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I think I'm ok now. Thanks Ayuri."

"No prob, now I'm going to go back downstairs and make us something to eat. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok, just call me if you need me."

She left and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and sigh, resting her head on her knees. He too sighed, and got up from his perch. He leaped gracefully back into the yard and went inside. He started to climb the stairs when Ayuri stopped him.

"I forgot to give this to her," she said softly, referring to her drink, "will you take it to her for me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked up to Kagome's room. He entered slowly, not surprised to find her laying under the covers curled into a ball. "Kagome?" he said softly, setting her drink on the table. He noticed that she was trying very hard to not turn and look at him, and he didn't like that. "Kagome, look at me." When she still made no move to turn and look at him he leapt across the bed and smirked when she jumped slightly. She tried to turn over so she wouldn't have to look at him but he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Kagome, stop crying. This Sesshoumaru does not hate you. You just caught me off guard, and I am not the nicest person in the morning." She mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'you're never the nicest person' but he let it slip. Her eyes were red from crying and from the look in her eyes she was still pretty close to tears. He sighed, "I am sorry. I overreacted. I just do not like being surprised. So next time, just tell me to get up."

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru," she said, "I wasn't thinking straight."

He got up and moved to the door, his mask falling back into place, "it is fine. Now rest."

A.n. ok, that took FOREVER to write. I couldn't decide whether I wanted Sess to be nice or not. But I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. So I will see you next chapter…this fanfictionist-ist is going to bed.


	7. Who knew dogs climbed trees?

**Unexpected Guest**

**A.N. **I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I had what I think was the worst case of writer's block in history. But a few days ago it just went away, so I've been writing like crazy!

**Hakudoushi-gurl: T**hanks for the complement. And I did go check out your story. I thought it was ok, but I don't know how you were able to research some of those questions. I also made a mistake in my review when I told u that the title of that book was whatever I said it was. The book is called mysteries and secrets revealed: The Inuyasha Experience

**NOMIFAIRY:** thanks, I LOVE cookies! but u can keep the milk, I'm allergic. And thanks for telling your friend about me. The more feedback I get the better.

**Chey:** YAY! cookies good for me!!!!!!!

**hentai18ancilla:** I don't really know if there will be more fluff between them. I'm trying to take this story slower than my other ones. That way it doesn't seem so rushed.

**KInasha14:** I have been considering that.

**kinkyneko33:** I'm glad you liked it.

Ok, now that reviews are done…ON TO THE STORY points sword out like a horseman about to charge towards some unknown foe

**Chapter 7: **Who knew dogs climbed trees??

The weeks crawled past so slowly that sometimes Kagome thought time was standing still. Even though her ribs were healing and she could now get out of bed and walk around as long as she didn't hit her ribs, Sesshoumaru had been a complete jerk the whole time. When she awoke the day after she had apologized he had reverted back to his distant, cranky, frozen self and had completely ignored her except to give her an order or to tell her something Ayuri wanted her to do. She sighed as she got up and made her way downstairs to find Sesshoumaru.

"Sup?" Ayuri said as Kagome walked into the kitchen.

Kagome walked over to the fridge to get a drink before sitting down on a chair next to Ayuri. "Nothing much," she replied, opening her drink with a practiced ease, "I was just looking for Sesshoumaru. I kinda need to talk to him, even though he seems to always be either mad at me or he will sit there and make sure I know he's not listening to me."

"At least he will stay in the same room with you. I must disgust him or something, because he won't get within 30 feet of me."

"Don't take it personally," Kagome said as she traced the rim of her drink with her finger, "He does that to basically everyone. He is a demon after all."

"What does that have to do with it?"

Kagome just stared at her friend like she had grown a second head until she realized that she hadn't explained that part of the story to her. "See, where he's from there are just as many demons as there are humans. The demons think that humans are inferior to them because they are not as strong or fast as them. Well, actually they just think humans are inferior. And the humans hate the demons because they terrorize their villages and kill their family and friends."

Ayuri was still confused. She couldn't figure one part out. So she asked Kagome, "what about Inuyasha? Wasn't he half demon and half human?"

"Yes, he was. Hanyou's like Inuyasha were very rare though. Because only a handful of humans and demons ever fell in love or had a child. And hanyou's were despised by both humans and demons."

"Why,"

"I never quiet figured that out either. All I know was that anytime we entered a village or encountered a demon, including Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was treated like dirt, sometimes lower than dirt. They hated him and called him a disgrace. Sesshoumaru tried to kill him more than once because his hanyou blood 'tainted their family's bloodline.'"

Ayuri looked horrified, "But I met Inuyasha. I didn't think there was anything bad about him."

"I didn't either, but almost anyone else we encountered couldn't stand to look at him. So you see, that's why Sesshoumaru seems like he can't stand to be in the same room with you. It's because you are a human and he's a demon."

"But what about you? He stays in the same room with you."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, I'm the only person here he knows. He knows that if he wants to get back home he has to be near me. And I guess it makes it easier for him if he is close to something he knew from his home."

"Yeah whatever, I still think it's weird."

"It's ok, I thought it was pretty stupid when I first went to the feudal era, actually I still think it's stupid. But there is nothing we can do about it. We just have to make the best of it."

"Cool," Ayuri said, still looking confused, "I have one more question for you."

"Shoot,"

"Do all demons look like Sesshoumaru? I mean, all the pictures I've seen of demons have shown them as hideous, abnormal creatures."

"Oh, that! No, most demons do look like hideous beasts. Only the most powerful of demons have a humanoid form. Sesshoumaru, for example, looks like a ginormous white dog when he is in his demon form."

"What do you mean by ginormus?"

"When I saw him in his demon form, he looked at least as tall as a skyscraper. He was HUGE!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun…" Ayuri said softly, trying to imagine how he would look.

"Yeah, it was LOADS of fun," Kagome said sarcastically, "Anyway, back to what I came down here for originally. Have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"He is probably in that tree that overlooks your room. It seems like every time I walk past there he's sitting in one of its branches, looking bored. Who knew that dogs climbed trees?"

"Thanks," she replied, throwing her drink away as she walked over to the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. She paused when she got to it and looked back at Ayuri, "Hey, what do ya say we go to the movies tonight?"

"That sounds great! But do you think Sess would like it?"

Kagome thought for a moment before she said, "I think he would. I mean, he likes to watch TV. We'll just have to warn him about the noise. I'll ask him while I'm out there."

"Ok,"

Kagome walked outside to find that Sesshoumaru was indeed in the tree near her window. He was sitting on one of the lower branches with his back resting on the trunk. He sat with one leg propped up against the tree and the other dangled off the edge beside him, his arm resting lightly in his lap. He looked like he was sleeping, but she knew better. He had probably awoken as soon as she opened the door. She walked over to the tree and climbed up so that she was sitting next to him. When he continued to "sleep" she sighed and said, "Look, I know you're awake so you can drop the act."

He opened his eyes lazily and stared at her blankly, "Did you have a nice time talking about this Sesshoumaru with that girl?"

"Figures, I can't talk to anyone within a 1000 miles of you or else you'll hear me."

"Of course,"

"Well, I'm sorry I had to use you as an example. But you're the only demon she has met, besides Inuyasha. And I had to explain it to her in a way she could understand."

"hnnn"

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you. I know you don't want to talk to me, but if I am ever gonna get you home then we are going to have to talk."

"What do you wish to talk about?" he asked her, continuing to stare blankly at her.

"Well, first off I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the movies with me and Ayuri tonight."

"What is that?"

"It's like watching TV, except the pictures appear on a bigger screen and there are no commercials. It's kinda noisy though. It's not as noisy as the club, but it's still pretty loud."

"Very well,"

"YAY! Oh and I also wanted to ask you, do you remember if you were near a tree of ages when you were transported here. You know, like the one the battle with Hyoga took place at."

"No, all I remember is that I was near a large body of water."

"A large body of water?" Kagome said, giving him a strange look, "Well that makes no sense, because there are no large bodies of water near the shrine. The only thing I can come up with is that maybe someone summoned you here. Although I don't know why."

"Hnnn,"

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your 'nap,'" she said as she prepared to climb back down to the ground, but she stopped when his hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Wait," he said softly, and for a moment Kagome thought she had imagined it.

"What?" she asked him, looking up into his deep, amber eyes.

"Just stay up here for a while," he said and Kagome could have sworn she was hearing things.

But his hand remained on her shoulder so she said, "ok."

Ayuri couldn't help but smile as she watched them. It was obvious that they were attracted to each other. But they were both too stubborn to say anything. She watched as after a while Kagome moved to get out of the tree, but then she paused and moved back to rest her head on his raised knee. "Yes," she said as she moved to get something from the fridge, "great chemistry."

"So," Ayuri said as they got into the car, "What should we go see?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, "Let's try to think of something we all would like."

"What about Pirates of the Caribbean II? I saw the reviews for the English version. It's supposed to be really good."

"Well, if it's anything like the first one then I'm sure it's very good. Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru didn't you watch the first one last week with me?"

"Yes,"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes,"

"Well then it's settled," Ayuri said smiling, "We're going to see Pirates II!"

When they got to the theater Ayuri went to go buy them tickets while Kagome took Sesshoumaru to go get snacks.

"So Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" Kagome asked him as they stood in line.

He looked down at her and lifted one of his large silver eyebrows, "Why are you asking me? You know that I don't know what any of these things are. You get something for this Sesshoumaru."

She smiled and turned back to the concession stand, "Ok, but when I get you something and you don't like it, you can't complain."

Sesshoumaru watched her as she ordered their drinks and snacks. She was wearing dark jeans, black converses, and a red halter top. She had left her hair down so that it cascaded down her back in waves, ending just below the top of her jeans. He was beginning to like the clothes of the era. They allowed him to move more freely and they were really comfortable. Not to mention they looked better, especially on Kagome. Yes, he was definitely going to miss them when he went back. Considering that if Kagome was telling the truth, he would have to wait 500 years to wear them again. Noticing that Kagome couldn't carry all of the things they had gotten, he picked up their drinks for her. Then they both walked over to where Ayuri was standing talking to a man in his mid 20's with flaming red hair.

"Hey Ayuri, who's this?" Kagome asked her as she handed her drink and snacks to her.

"Oh Kagome, I was wondering if you would mind me skipping out on the movie? I still bought your tickets, but see I met Kai while I was getting tickets and we wanted to go see something together. But he's already seen Pirates II." She handed Kagome the tickets.

"Sure, go have fun!" Kagome said, then she smirked and added, "Should we wait for you or will you find another way home?" She continued to smirk even though she knew that Ayuri was very cautious and wouldn't ride home with him on their first date.

"That's the part we didn't figure out. See, our movie doesn't start for another hour. So I guess I'll call a cab or something."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said softly, his voice sounding closer than she remembered him being.

"Yes,"

"If you do not mind riding with this Sesshoumaru, I can take us home."

"Kagome looked at him for a moment before realization struck and she nodded, "Ok, that works. We'll leave the car for you and then meet you back home. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ayuri said, still trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru meant and how it would work. With that settled the group parted and Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed off to their movie while Ayuri and her new date went to sit on some chairs near the entrance.

"You did mean what I thought you meant right?" Kagome asked once they found their seats in the theater.

"I can run home while you ride on my back."

"That's what I figured you meant. By the way, why was your aura flickering so much while we were over there?"

"That man was a youkai."

Kagome frowned, "But I didn't sense any other demonic aura but yours."

He was hiding it with a concealment spell," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. But when she continued to look confused he elaborated, "It works the same way as the Tessaiga did for Inuyasha. You cast the spell on an object like a necklace or something and while you are wearing it your aura will dissipate and you will appear human."

"So, how could you tell he was a demon?"

"This Sesshoumaru had seen enough of those spells to be able to spot them."

"Oh," Kagome said, quieting down when the movie started.

**A.N.** ok, there! It is done! I hope ya'll are happy! I typed the entire final draft for this tonight, which has taken several hours. So now…I am going to bed!


	8. Of Rivers and Stones

Unexpected Guest

AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating. I thought that I had uploaded this chapter weeks ago and then I was looking through my stuff and I realized I hadn't so……SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

FoxLuvr: I haven't exactly figured out how Sesshoumaru got to this time either to tell the truth. Most of my story I just write as I go. I never know the end until I get there. And yeah, I never liked Hojo, so I figured I might as well make him a creep.

Naruto x Ana-ki: I will tell you the same thing I said last chapter. I am not taking this story fast as all my others have been. Any intimacy that occurs will be further into the story. There is a tiny bit of fluff in this chapter. But don't get excited…its just a little.

smiling.sister: what is your story called? I don't know when I'll have time, but I would love to read your story.

Dragon Dagger: Well, you have to remember that Kagome is the only thing is knows in this world. If he kills her, he has no one. She is the only thing connecting him back to his home. And she is also the only one capable of returning him to his home. So, he has to make sure he stays on her good side, not because he wants to, but because he has no other choice.

Kyrstalmaze: maybe…..maybe not…..you'll just have to wait and see.

daydreamer99: maybe….maybe not…..you'll just have to wait and see……XD

whimsy007: That's something that will be explained later. There is a reason she didn't ask about him, but I can't tell you what it is at this moment. You'll just have to wait and see. Also, I am well aware that Sesshoumaru has tried to kill Inuyasha on numerous occasions. I just chose to word it so that I could ease Ayuri's character into the idea of Sesshoumaru. I didn't want to have to write her flippin out cuz he's the perfect killing machine.

Chapter 8: Of Rivers and Stones

"That was great!" Kagome said as they walked out of the theater, "did you like it Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru thought it was acceptable," he replied, ignoring Kagome's disbelieving stare, "But how did they get the picture that big?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know," she said, scratching her chin as she thought about it. "It has something to do with the way they project it onto the screen."

"Hnnnnn…"

"So, shall we go home? The tub is calling my name…and I don't want to keep it waiting." She smiled at him and ran ahead a little ways to the door.

"Very well," They walked outside and down the block to an alley where Kagome could get on Sesshoumaru's back without necessarily being seen.

"Wow," Kagome said as he stood back up and took off towards the shrine, "I have really missed this. This is most definitely the best way to travel." She smiled and leaned back, giggling as the wind whipped her face.

"Hmmm…this Sesshoumaru has to agree this is better than that cage on wheels."

Kagome laughed, "Wow, you're even faster than Inuyasha."

"Of course,"

"You run a whole lot smoother too. With Inuyasha I could feel it every time he landed."

"You were expecting something less?"

She laughed again and leaned her head on his shoulder, watching as they practically flew over the rooftops of Tokyo. "I will never get tired of this feeling," she said as he leapt across the highway.

"Hnnn…" he mumbled, silently enjoying the way she was pressed up against him. 'No wonder Inuyasha let her do this.' He slowed down a little, suddenly not as eager to get home.

When they were about halfway to the shrine Kagome once again leaned against his shoulder and said softly, "Sesshoumaru," he 'hnnn'd' and she sighed, "Do you wanna go do something instead of going home?"

"Like what?" he said, slowing to a stop on top of a building.

"Well, I know somewhere we could go that you would really like,"

"Is that so?"

"It is so. Wanna go?"

"Which way?"

"It's 20 miles east of Tokyo."

"Ok, hold on," he said, taking to the sky. His cloud formed under then and he smirked when she gasped.

"I had completely forgotten you could fly!" Kagome said breathlessly.

He merely smirked and took off in the direction of the place Kagome had spoken of.

"Kagome! I'm home!" Ayuri yelled as she opened the door. She frowned when no one replied and turned to her date. "I guess they're not back yet. Come on, I'll get us something to eat." They walked into the kitchen and Ayuri smirked at him, "Is ice cream ok?"

"That is fine." Kai watched as Ayuri spooned some ice cream into a bowl and walked over to join him at the table. "Do you mind me asking who that was with your friend?"

"Huh?" Ayuri said looking at him for a second then recognition hit and she smiled, "h you mean Sesshoumaru." She missed the way Kai's eyes widened considerably for a second. "His brother used to be a friend of Kagome's, and he's kind of in a jam right now. So, he's living with me and Kagome until he gets back on his feet. Why?"

"Oh I just thought he looked familiar that's all."

"This is where I was going to bring you that night at the club." Kagome said as they flew over the park gates. "I figured it would make you feel more at home."

"It does," he said, looking around, "this Sesshoumaru had assumed that there were no more places like this. I am glad I was wrong."

"Yeah, I come out here a lot. It very relaxing and it helps me think."

"It is also not noisy." Kagome laughed and slid off his back once he had kneeled. She walked past him to a small river, enclosed in the trees. She smiled at him as she took off her shoes and rolled up her pants. The he watched as she waded into the water, squealing at its temperature. "What are you doing?" the stoic demon asked as she picked up what looked to be a small stone from the river.

"I'm skipping rocks," she said, bending over so that she was parallel to the water. She smiled once more at him before throwing the rock over the water, it skipped twice.

"Why?"

Kagome looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "You mean you've never skipped a rock before?" He shook his head and she motioned for him to join her in the river. He didn't budge. "Come on Sesshoumaru," she pleaded, picking up another rock, "its fun, you'll like it. I promise." She threw another rock and this time it skipped 4 times.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Ayuri said as they walked into the den to watch another movie. "They should have gotten back way before us." She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're fine." Kai smiled at her and sat down beside her.

"I know, but I just feel out of the loop."

"Don't worry; they'll get here when they get here. Let's just sit back and find a movie to watch, and by the time it's done they'll probably be here."

"Ok,"

"Whoa! That's so not fair!"

"What do you mean? This Sesshoumaru is always fair."

"Ha! Yeah right! 'Never skipped a rock' my foot! How did you do that?!"

"This Sesshoumaru is a quick learner," he said, throwing another rock and watching as it skipped all the way down the river out of sight.

"My turn!" Kagome said, leaning over to pick up another rock. Suddenly she slipped on a rock and plunged headfirst into the water.

Sesshoumaru knelt next to her as she came up sputtering, checking to make sure she was ok. He raised one of his large brows as her laughter slowly filled the air. "I did not realize you were so graceful Kagome."

"Ha Ha very funny!"

Sesshoumaru watched as she wiped the water off of her face. She suddenly smirked and before he knew what was happening her hand snuck under him and yanked him down into the river. He sputtered and growled lightly at her as he sat up in the water. She burst out laughing and he growled again, "You dare mock this Sesshoumaru!?" He shifted them so that she was under him, his arm around her shoulders to keep her from going under water. Looking down at her he continued to growl as he contemplated his next move. Blaming her and their position, he abruptly stopped growling and leaned down to capture her lips with his. The small woman in his arms moaned and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

He growled his approval and picked her up, carrying them over to the bank. Once they were out of the water he once again captured her lips in a kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she mumbled something incoherently before letting him in. After a few minutes he pulled back and she moaned in protest as he looked down at her.

Kagome looked up into his molten orbs of amber and smiled. She started to say, 'that wasn't supposed to happen,' until he started to growl viciously. So instead she mumbled, "What?"

"Whoa! Hojo wasn't kidding!" said a voice from behind them, alerting Kagome to the reason for Sesshoumaru's growl.

"What are you doing here Kevin?" She said, unconsciously leaning further into Sesshoumaru's embrace, who had moved them to a sitting position.

"Just out for a little midnight stroll," she said, looking suggestively at Kagome, "and you?"

Sesshoumaru growled and moved Kagome behind him. He didn't like the way this human was affecting Kagome. As soon as she had heard his voice her entire body had tensed. Still growling, he started to think of a good way to kill the man so they could leave.

"Well," Kevin said, looking at Kagome over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "not that this isn't thrilling…but I have a friend in the hospital whim I need to see. Good night Kagome." And with that he turned and left, winking at Kagome as he went.

After he was gone Kagome crawled out from behind Sesshoumaru and into his arms. "Can we go home now Sess?" she whispered, trying to bury herself as far into his embrace as she could.

He nodded and picked her up the same way he had at the hospital, with her straddling his front. He wanted to go and kill that worthless human for disturbing her, but that could wait. Right now Kagome needed to go home, and that was more important.


	9. American 90's Music Day

Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel**: All questions will be answered in time….

**Nomifairy:** OOOOOOOOOO jumps up and down can I have IBC root beer??????????? And YAY for cookies! I'm glad you like the story.

**FoxLuvr: **Yeah, I never plan out my plots, although, sometimes I do have inspirational dreams that I write out so, yeah. It's always nice when you have MAJOR writer's block to have a dream that acts out what should happen next in your story.

**Chapter 9: **American 90's Music Day

Sesshoumaru sighed as he opened the door, but the sigh turned into a growl as soon as he entered. 'Someone is here,' he thought, shifting Kagome in his arms. He cautiously approached the foreign aura coming from the living room. "Show yourself!" he growled, scanning the room with his eyes.

"It's just me Lord Sesshoumaru," said a voice from the other side of the couch. "I am Ayuri's date, Kai. We were waiting for you to return and Ayuri fell asleep."

"How do you know this Sesshoumaru's name? And why are you wearing a concealment spell?" Sesshoumaru growled. His fingers itched for Tokigen. This demon knew more than he was letting on and that bothered him to no end. He walked around the couch so he could better observe the demon that was holding Kagome's roommate.

"How could I not know you? All I've been taught since I was a pup was how perfect you were, in both ruling the western lands and in your fighting. You were famous in my hometown, both you and your father. They even talked of your brother."

"Half brother," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Well anyway, I recognized you from paintings I have seen of you. Also, with your strong aura there was no doubt who you were. As for your second question, the reason I wear a concealment spell is to prevent drawing attention to myself."

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied with his answer for the time being, "Remove your concealment spell." Kai looked at him strangely for a moment before sighing and dropping the spell. His appearance immediately changed. His hair turned flame red and spiked up over his head. His ears elongated so that they extended past his hair (if you have ever played any of the Jak games…his ears look like Jak's ears) and a midnight blue lighting bolt appeared on either side of the base of his neck leading to a dark red star right above his collarbone. "You're an elemental."

It was a statement, not a question and Kai laughed, "Yeah, I'm a lightning youkai." He paused and looked at Kagome, who was still in Sesshoumaru's arms, "What's wrong with her?"

"She fell asleep on the way home."

"Ayuri fell asleep too, but I stayed to make sure she was ok till you two got back."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the stairs for a moment and then looked back at Kai. "They need to be taken up to their rooms. Can you carry Ayuri? My hands are kind of full."

"Sure," he replied, picking his date up bridal style and following Sesshoumaru up the stairs.

"Ayuri's room is through there," he said, pointing down the hall. Kai nodded and went to tuck Ayuri in before saying goodnight to Sesshoumaru as he left. Sighing softly, Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room. He laid her on the bed and began taking off her shoes, slightly surprised when she spoke.

"When did we get home?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to make them focus.

"Not too long ago," he replied, walking to the closet to retrieve their pjs. "Here," he said, handing her the clothes before walking over to the bathroom, "just call me when you're done."

They changed quickly and soon they had both settled down to sleep, each caught in their own thoughts. Kagome was trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru had kissed her while Sesshoumaru was thinking about who the man at the park was and why Kagome was scared of him."

000000000000000000000000

"What is this?"

"Huh?" Kagome said, turning to face him.

"What is that noise? Where is it coming from?"

"Oh this, its music," Kagome said, smiling at him as she moved her body to the music.

"It sounds like no music this Sesshoumaru has ever heard. This is almost worse than the music at the club."

"Hey! It's not that bad! It's American music. It comes from a different country. I declared it 'American 90's Music Day' so I'm going to listen to 90's music all day." She smiled and continued to dance.

"Hey!" Ayuri shouted as she came into the room, "You declared it 'American 90's Music Day' and didn't tell me! For shame Kagome!"

Kagome just laughed, "Sorry you weren't here. But it doesn't matter, come on dance! I love this song!" She turned up the music and both of them laughed as they started to dance.

_Heres how it goes_

_you and me up and down but maybe this time we'll get it right_

_worth the fight because love is something you can shake when it breaks_

_all it takes is some trying_

_If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay_

_but soon you'll be finding, you can run, you can hide,_

_but you can't escape my love..You can run, you can hide,_

_but you can't escape my love_

Sesshoumaru watched as they danced, their eyes aglow with joy, their laughter filling the air as they sang at the top of their lungs.

_So if you go.. you should know_

_it's hard to just forget the past...so fast_

_it was good, it was bad, but it was real_

_and thats all you have_

_In the end, our love mattered_

"Come on Sess!" Kagome said, "Dance with us!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not dance."

_If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay_

_but soon you'll be finding, you can run, you can hide,_

_but you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide but you cant escape my love_

_You can run_

_You can hide_

_but you can't escape my love_

_You can run_

_You can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

She merely smiled and continued to dance with Ayuri, "Whatever you say."

_heres how it goes: all it takes is some trying_

_baby you can run_

_if you feeel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay (I wont make you stay) _

_but soon you'll be finding_

_you can run you can hide but you cant escape my love_

_you can run you can hide but you cant escape my love_

_my loooooooooove_

_if you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make u stay ( cant escpae my looooooooooove)_

_soon youll be finding_

_you can run you can hide_

_but you cant escape my love ( you can ruuuuunnn)_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run_

_you can run you can hide but you cant escape my love_

They danced for hours, or at least Kagome and Ayuri did, Sesshoumaru was content to sit and watch. When they finally collapsed from exhaustion Ayuri suggested that they order pizza and stay in that night.

To this Sesshoumaru replied, "What is pizza?"

"Let's just say this," Kagome said as Ayuri ordered the pizza, "It's good."

000000000000000000000000

"Ok, now remember, Grandpa is not going to remember you. So he will probably try to purify you. But his spells are harmless, so you have nothing to fear," Kagome said as they ate breakfast.

"Hmmmm,"

"So we're back to the 'hmmmmmms'? I thought we were past that."

"This Sesshoumaru has a lot on his mind. That is all,"

"Oh, okay," Kagome said, a feeling of guilt suddenly pressing down on her from all sides. 'It's my fault he's still here. I should have done a better job of looking for a way back to the feudal era.' An awkward silence swept over the room, so Kagome couldn't help her sigh of relief when he spoke.

"It is not your fault," he said, not looking up from the newspaper he'd found on the table. It amazed him how well the people of this time could communicate across long distances. A message that would take days to send in his world only took minutes here. But even with all their advancements he noticed that this time period had more problems than his did. It seemed like everything he read said something about how corrupt the world was. In his time period, those who were corrupt were usually just killed and that was the end of it. But it was different here, killing was frowned upon, and the punishment for killing someone was death, which made no sense to him. If you didn't want people to kill, then why teach them how by killing others and inventing news ways to kill?

"Huh?"

"I said it is not your fault." This time he did look up and when he did Kagome found she could pull her eyes from his gaze. He held her gaze for a moment before returning his attention to the paper in front of him. But Kagome found she still couldn't look away. She just continued to stare at him as he ate, trying to figure out why he had said that. Thankfully, after a moment he explained. "You have done all that you can to get me back. And if it wasn't for you this Sesshoumaru would probably still be lost. This Sesshoumaru does not say this often, but thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything to merit your thanks." She was at a complete loss; she was still talking to Sesshoumaru right? Did he get hit on the head during his sleep or something?

"You took this Sesshoumaru in even though I was your enemy. Do not think that this Sesshoumaru did not notice your fear upon seeing me again. But you helped me anyway."

"Oh, well your welcome."


	10. The Shrine

Unexpected Guest

**nightshadow04** I don't mind stories with songs in them as long as they have speech in between the lyrics. But I once read something that had a song and there were only a few words at the beginning and then the rest of the chap was songs. So, I understand why you do not like stories with songs in them. The reason for the song was I was getting some writers block and I wanted to make the chapter a little longer before I posted it. But I knew that there was no telling when my writer's block would clear and so I inserted the song that I happened to be listening to. But trust me, most of my stories, except for my one shots, do not have songs in them. And I probably will not be putting another one in this story; it was just a last minute idea on how to get a little more into the chapter.

**nomifairy** Thanks for the root beer and the cookies. They are much apprieciated. And yeah, I'm starting to get them together, but they are not going to have an uber-fast relationship if I can help it. XD

**Chapter 10** The Shrine

"Hello? Hey, where are you? pause Ok, well we're on our way to the shrine to do a little research on summoning demons from another time. pause Ok, well I guess we will see you when soon." Kagome sighed and leaned against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "that was Ayuri. She says she was sorry that she wasn't there this morning. She had some things to take care of, but she is going to meet us at the shrine for lunch."

"Very well,"

"I hope this helps us figure out how you got here," Kagome said as he stopped in front of the shrine and they made they're way up the stairs. "I'm running out of ideas and this seems like the only thing we haven't tried,"

"Kagome," interrupted Sesshoumaru, "look."

"Huh?" she said, looking at him questionably before turning to the place he nodded towards. There on the steps before them was… "Kevin," came the quiet response from Kagome. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked him harshly, stepping unconsciously closer to Sesshoumaru, who was now quietly growling.

"Why I came to see you of course," he smirked, walking slowly towards them, "Hojo says hi, by the way." He stopped a few feet from them and just stared at Kagome, "Do you still live here Kagome? Because I hardly ever see you around anymore."

"That's probably because you live on the other side of town!"

"Now Kagome, don't be rude. You don't want people to think you can't carry on a polite conversation, do you? You could have said that much nicer." 'It's time to go,' he thought as he watched the man slowly pushed Kagome behind him. "Kagome we should really get together sometime." He made his way past them brushing Kagome's cheek with his hand as he went, pulling away once Sesshoumaru growled. "See you Kagome."

They watched him go and once he was out of earshot Kagome sighed in relief. "Why does he insist on tormenting me so?" she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What is it about him that scares you? What did he do to you?"

She sighed and leaned into him, taking comfort in his seemingly limitless power and strength. "He's a friend of Hojo's. I was hoping I would never have to see him again. He used to stalk me and a bunch of my friends when we were in high school. Then he caught my friend, Eri, one night as she was walking home and brutally raped her in an alley. She couldn't move her arm for months because he'd fractured it so badly. She had a restraining order put on him, but that didn't stop him from stalking the rest of us. He goes to a college near that park we went to."

"Why was he here?"

"I don't know, but can we please talk about something else?"

"Very well, where are we going?"

"To my Grandfather's study, he has all _kinds_ of books and things on demons." They walked into the shrine and spent the next hour pouring over her Grandfather's books while they waited for Ayuri. "Look at this!" she said, showing a picture to Sesshoumaru.

"It is a demon."

"No," she said, pointing again, "look at the pendant on his necklace. The caption says that whoever possesses the 'Crystal Fissure Pendant' can summon any demon or send any demon through time. So, we just need to find this pendant to send you back."

Sesshoumaru looked at the pendant skeptically, "this Sesshoumaru has never heard of such a thing."

"Really?" Kagome said, skimming the article again, "because it says here that the pendant was created by an inuyoukai in the early 1400's. I wouldn't doubt that whoever this youkai was, your father probably knew him."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, "not necessarily. Even if he did know him, he wasn't alive when this was made. My father died in the late 1300's."

"But you _were_ alive," Kagome clarified, "could one of your relatives possibly have made or possessed this?"

"Possibly, but this Sesshoumaru could not tell you who it might have been."

"Still," she sighed as she closed the book and reached for another one, "it gives us a starting point. We can look through just the inuyoukai files that my Grandfather has and that will save _loads_ of time. Because trust me, he has books on practically _every_ type of demon. They also have some books at the library that are about inuyoukai."

"Hnnnnn,"

Fifteen minutes later Ayuri and Kai arrived and they decided to take a break for lunch. "So, did you guys find anything?" Ayuri asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, it seems there is a pendant created by an inuyoukai in the early 1400's that can summon or send demons through time. I figured we'd look though the files here and then go check out the files at the library."

"Well, if you want. Me and Kai can go look at the library while you two look here. That way, we can work twice as fast."

"Ok, that'd be nice. So…" she paused as she opened the fridge, "what are we going to eat? We can have sandwiches and junk food or I can whip us up an invention."

"I vote invention. Neither of the guys has had one before."

"Anyone object?" When no one answered Kagome smiled, "ok, invention it is!" She got some chicken out of the fridge as well as a sauce in a mason jar. Then she went and got some rice. She cut up the chicken and put it in a skillet with some of the sauce and then put the rice in another pot to cook. Then when they were both done she combined them and added some more of the sauce to it. It took about 30 minutes. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She once again opened the fridge and took out 2 eggs. She quickly scrambled the eggs and then added them to the mixture. "Ok, it's done! Everyone grab a bowl!"

Once everyone had they're food they sat down at the kitchen table to eat. "This is good Kagome," Kai said from his place next to Ayuri.

"Kagome's inventions are always good."

"This Sesshoumaru likes it as well."

"I'm glad you like it. The secret is cooking the chicken in a little of the sauce first and then adding more at the end."

"What's in this sauce?"

"I'm not telling," Kagome said smiled at Kai when he pouted slightly. "It's a secret. I was messing around with some sauces and I came up with this. My mom calls it my 'goes with everything sauce'. And so whenever I make a batch I always send some over here so my mom can use it too."

"That's cool."

000000000000000000

"Kagome, do you mind if I ask you something?" Ayuri said as they sat on the back porch that night.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's just…I've noticed that the whole time Sesshoumaru has been here you haven't once asked him how your friends in the past are. And I know that they were like family to you. Don't you want to know what happened to them?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to where Sesshoumaru sat in what they had now deemed 'his tree', no doubt listening to their every word. "Um, that's because I already know what happened to them…" Ayuri gave her a look that said 'continue' so she sighed and looked down at her hands. "About a year ago me and Souta were going through Grandfather's old stuff and we found records of the shrine dating back to before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. We found the records of when I was in the past and it was really weird to read about our adventures and battles from the perspective of someone else, I assume Kaede was the one writing it. It didn't go into loads of details, you know just mentions of what we did and where we went. But we did find out that…about 10 years after I left there was a flu outbreak that wiped out practically the entire village. There was even a death list…" she stopped talking and tried to blink away the tears forming on her eyes, from the corner of her eye she thought she saw Sesshoumaru move.

"Oh no," Ayuri said, realizing where this was going, "oh Kagome I'm so sorry."

"Both Miroku and Sango died, as well as their daughter, Kagome…." She paused again as she thought about how they had told her before she left for her 'short trip home' that Sango was pregnant and that she would be the child's guardian and that they were also planning to name it after her if it was a girl. "Kaede was also there. Demons can't get sick so I thought that maybe, Inuyasha and Shippou would be ok. But the priestess that came to replace Kaede didn't know them. She saw them walking up behind Miroku's son and she….she……purified….them."

"I'm sorry Kagome; I know how much they meant to you…"

"It's ok. I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Ok," Ayuri said, watching as she got up and walked over to the gate on the other side of the yard. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru jump from the tree and turn to follow her. "Not yet," she called out, sighing when he stopped but didn't turn around. "Give her a few minutes before you follow her, please." She sighed again as she saw him nod slightly and jump back into the tree.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. She didn't even try to stop the tears that rolled down her face. She knew Ayuri meant well, but she just couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to accept what had happened to them. 'If they had been here, or even if _I _had been there, their deaths could have been prevented. And then that priestess would have never come to the village and Inuyasha and Shippou would still be alive. They might have even lived long enough that I could see them again in this time period.' She shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind. It did no good to think about what could've happened if she had done something else. It only served to make her feel worse about herself.

She stiffened when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly tried to sense who it was, but she could feel no aura. Frightened now that she knew whoever it was was trying to hide their presence from her she quickened her step. But the footsteps continued, getting louder as whatever it was sped up and closed in on her. When it placed a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned her around she almost screamed, until she saw who it was.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted, hitting him in the chest, "what are you doing here?! You almost gave me a heart attack! And why were you masking your presence?"

"It is not safe for you to walk around by yourself, but this Sesshoumaru thought you might like to have some time to yourself."

"Oh thanks, I just need some time to myself before I go back. I don't want Ayuri to see me like this."

He watched as she tried to hide her tears from him. She had been through so much, having to spend as much time as she could with both her friends in the past and her family here. How much had she missed out on because of her time travels? Now determined to cheer her up, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at his. "Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked softly as he wiped away her tears. She nodded and he knelt so she could get on his back, but she shook her head and walked in front of him.

"I want to be able to see your face," she said and he almost smiled, almost. He picked her up bridal style and leapt into the air, summoning his cloud under them. He sat down on the cloud and allowed her to curl into his chest. A comfortable silence swept over them as they flew over the city, but after a while Kagome got sick of the quiet. "I didn't know you could do this," she said, playing with a stand of his hair.

"Hmmm, there are many things you do not know about me."

"Well, I wish I did. I feel like I don't know anything about you, and I _know_ my previous description of you is completely wrong."

"What's that?"

"I used to think that you were just a cold hearted bastard who hated everyone, and that all you were interested in were killing, killing, and more killing. But then I saw you with Rin, and I started to doubt my description. I couldn't figure out why you allowed a human girl to follow you if you hated humans."

"This Sesshoumaru originally didn't want anything to do with Rin," he said, looking down at her, watching as she played with his hair, reminding him of how Rin used to love to play with his hair, "but at the time I was severely injured and couldn't move. She came to see this Sesshoumaru everyday, trying to bring me things she thought this Sesshoumaru would need. Then when I was well I left, fully planning to never see the girl again. But then I found her body in the woods and for some reason I revived her. And this time when I left, she followed. It is as simple as that."

"See, I always think I have you figured out, then you go and do something like that."

"This Sesshoumaru is sorry he has troubled you."

Kagome laughed, "Not you're not, but thanks anyway."


	11. Sleepytime!

**Unexpected Guest**

**Sesshylover1211** Thank you, I am determined to take it slow in this one. All of my other stories they rush into their relationship. So I am glad that this one is going the way I want it to.

**Silver Volken Raven** Yeah, it was actually really hard for me to think of how they should meet their demise…….and yes, although he does say that as well I have him say "this Sesshoumaru" so that he stays in character.

**Chapter 11:** Sleepytime

"So, where did you two go last night? I didn't hear you come in." Ayuri smirked as she watched Kagome's face turn bright pink.

Kagome refused to meet her questioning gaze, turning instead to hide her face in the fridge as she looked for food. "Well, if you must know. He took me flying."

"Flying?! He can FLY???" Ayuri's jaw visibly dropped as she stared at Kagome in disbelief. She nodded and Ayuri smiled. "So that's all you did? You just flew?" she asked, noticing that Kagome's blush was growing by the minute.

"Well," Kagome mumbled, coming to sit next to Ayuri, "we might have talked a little, but mostly he just held me." Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she thought back to the way he'd wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into him. "I actually don't think I've ever felt more at peace than I did in his arms. He held me so tenderly, as if he was afraid I would break. But of course, if I mentioned this to him he would deny it completely."

"Aw, how sweet! So, what time did you get back?"

"I don't know," she sighed, looking down at her glass which now seemed extremely interesting. "The whole night sort of bled together. I don't remember a lot."

Ayuri just laughed and stood up, "Sure Kagome, whatever you say." And with that she left the former time traveling girl to her own thoughts.

)))))))))))))0000000000000)))))))))))))))))))

Kagome sighed and looked at the man lying next to her. It had been two weeks since the night Sesshoumaru had taken her for that midnight flight. In the past two weeks they had grown closer than she would have ever thought possible. After that night, Sesshoumaru had begun sleeping in her bed. Kagome smiled as she thought back to the first time he had slept with her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What time is it?" Kagome yawned when they finally went back inside. They had been flying for hours and then once they had gotten back they had sat in the tree for who knows how long, not wanting to go inside quite yet.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know. But I would guess that it is very late."

"Yeah," Kagome chortled, slapping him lightly on the arm, smiling to herself when he didn't growl in anger, "I kinda figured that much." She sighed as she started up the stairs, "Man, I didn't think I was this tired." She slumped against the rail and slowed her climb, gasping as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him bridal style. "Oh thanks," she giggled, leaning into his chest.

0000000000000000000000000

He watched as she got ready for bed. It had been a long day and she looked like she was about to collapse. He was surprised she hadn't already, what with all that had happened. She stumbled as she came back from taking her shower and he almost smirked as she cursed her feet for being so clumsy. She began to walk over to her dresser, he assumed to dry her hair, and she practically fell into the chair. "Are you ok?" he asked from where he sat on the bed. She nodded and smiled at him as she quickly dried her hair, but he couldn't help but notice that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

When she was done she came to sit by him on the bed. She had intended to talk to him some more, but she hadn't been sitting down for more than 10 seconds before a rather large yawn escaped from her mouth. Seeing this he moved to get into his makeshift bed, but she stopped him. "Why don't you sleep up here tonight? It's got to be uncomfortable on that air mattress."

"Very well," he said, sitting back down next to her. His thoughts strayed to images of her wrapped around his body, but he quickly annihilated them before they could go any further. 'This is completely innocent,' he told himself, even though the little voice in the back of his head said, 'Yeah right.'

Kagome sighed and turned to look at him, 'Ya know, I forgot that asking Sesshoumaru to sleep in my bed would mean that he was sleep next to _me_!' she thought to herself as he laid down, 'well, too late now I guess.' She sighed again and laid out next to him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his broad chest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End Flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What are you thinking about so early in the morning?"

She jumped slightly as the sound of his voice brought her out of her memories. "I thought you were still asleep."

"This Sesshoumaru has been awake for quite some time. I simply did not wish to get up yet."

"Yeah right," she said, slapping him lightly on the chest, "you just woke up and you know it!"

"I did not." He tried to stick his nose up at her, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he was still lying next to her with one of his arms draped across her waist.

"Whatever," Kagome said, giggling as she looked up at his hair. It was so tangled and knotted that it looked like a rats nest. He glared at her, which only made her giggle more before she groaned and slowly slip out of his arms and out of the bed. "Come on….get up," she sighed. He didn't move, in fact he buried himself further into the blankets. "Fine, but if you're not out of bed by the time I get out of the shower I'm going to dump water on you."

"You wouldn't dare," he mumbled from under the covers.

"Watch me." She started walking towards the bathroom when the phone rang. "Oh who could that be?" she groaned and made a detour to answer the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is she. How did you get this number? Oh, ok, well thank you! Thank you so much!" She hung up the phone and squealed for joy, turning to face the still drowsy taiyoukai who was raising one of his large eyebrows at her. "You will never guess what just happened!"


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Unexpected Guest**

A.N. this is he last chapter. Took me forever to write this thing. Thank you all for my reviews. There will be an epilogue, but I'm not sure at this time how long it will be.

**emogurl1234: **Um, it might just be me…but I was under the impression that I was writing this story not you. You will just have to trust that I know what I'm doing.

**KInasha14:** I didn't intend for her to be a morning person. Sorry if she came out that way. She is under stress during the greater part of this story, so I was trying to make it sees as if her thoughts kept her up. And cliffies are just the way I do things.

**elvenarcher516:** I'm sorry you are confused. Maybe this chapter will straighten things out for you.

**Miss Hiss: **Sorry, cliffies are how I do things.

**And now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye**

"Ok, now don't get your hopes up just yet," Kagome said as they walked towards a rather large corporate type building. "We don't even know if this is what we need or how this guy even knew we needed it."

"Hnnn,"

"What?" she said, looking at Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

"Did it work?" He said, mentally grinning as she glared at him, "Did you convince yourself?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about," she scoffed, smiling a little to herself. A simple, "hnnnnnnn," was her only reply. Kagome giggled as she walked into the building and in her rush to find the receptionist she missed Sesshoumaru tense up for a moment. But she did see him visibly tense when they walked into the reception area. "What's wrong?" She said stopping immediately to scan the room for whatever had startled him.

For a moment she was afraid he wouldn't answer her but then he did. "It is nothing," he said, continuing to walk towards the receptionist. "There was a weird smell."

Even though she was still not convinced, Kagome let it slide when they came to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Shinrabansho corp. How may I help you?" the receptionist said, smiling brightly to the both of them,

Kagome nodded, "Yes, we're here to see Mr. Tsuki."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you." The receptionist, who Kagome noted was named Mrs. Kuroi, disappeared behind the desk and reappeared with a small box. "Mr. Tsuki is sorry that he could not give this to you himself. He had to take care of a small crisis. But he wishes you the best of luck on your mission."

Kagome grinned nervously, "Thanks, please give Mr. Tsuki our thanks." Then she mentally slapped herself, 'Great Kagome….great sentence are you sure you don't want to say thanks one more time in that sentence?' She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet, only to be stopped by Mrs. Kuroi's sweet voice.

"No, please keep your money. Mr. Tsuki merely wised to be rid of the item and you wanted it so he doesn't want your money." She smiled and bid them good day as she was ushered out of the room by her rather handsome companion. She sighed as she watched them go, "I sure hope this works out…"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as they got ready for bed that night. They had decided to wait and try the pendant tomorrow. "Are you alright?" She had been acting strangely ever since dinner. Kai had eaten with them so that he and Ayuri could say goodbye to the demon lord.

I'm fine really," she assured him as she sat down next to him on the bed. But she could tell he wasn't convinced. "I'm just happy I can finally send you home." He hmmmm'd and she leaned against his strong frame.

Soon each of them became lost in thought. While he thought about what he needed to do once he went back, she was thinking of how much she was going to miss him. But she knew it was wrong to keep him here. Late at night, when he thought she was asleep, she saw his eyes cloud over in worry and sorrow. His missed his world and the freedom that came with it. He probably even missed Jaken, but she knew. She knew that the thing he missed most was his little girl, Rin. The look on his face whenever they passed a little girl on the streets was proof enough.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ayuri sighed as she and Kai snuggled together in bed while watching some movie, she wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't paying attention. "How much do you wanna bet neither one of them is going to sleep tonight?"

"What makes you say that?" he replied, turning to look at her.

"Well, think about it. After tomorrow, they are never going to see each other again and neither one of them know what to do. Kagome wants to ask him to stay, but knows she can't. Sesshoumaru wants something, but he doesn't know how to approach getting it."

Kai laughed. "I love how you just forgot to mention what it is that Sesshoumaru wants," he smirked, making Ayuri's skin flush with embarrassment and she sunk further into the covers.

"Well can you blame me? I don't know whether he can hear me or not…"

"Oh he can hear you, trust me."

"See that's why. I don't want to get decapitated for saying something he doesn't approve of." Kai laughed again, but he knew she was right. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. He just hoped they could get through it.

And in fact, they didn't sleep. At a loss for words, Kagome and Sesshoumaru simply watched each other.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Well, I guess it's time." Kagome sighed. They were sitting in their tree, him with his back resting against the tree with her nestled in his lap. Ayuri and Kai had left earlier that morning to give them some time to themselves.

"I guess so," he was already dressed in his kimono, his swords tied gracefully to his obi.

"You'll have to tell Rin I said hey," Kagome said softly, running her fingers through a lock of his hair that had blown into her lap. He nodded and watched her play with his hair. He knew he needed to leave but he couldn't muster the will to move. When he finally did move, it was to wrap his arms around Kagome to support her when she shifted.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly, waiting for the telltale "hnnn" that meant she could continue, "Um, would you….mind…"

"What," he mumbled when she trailed off. She had turned her face away from him, her hand still playing with her hair, and he could tell from her scent that she was very nervous. And although he would never tell her, he couldn't help but think her antics adorable.

"Um, would you mind," she paused and for a moment he thought she wouldn't answer, "taking me flying one more time before you go?"

"Very well," he replied softly, his cloud already forming beneath them.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was done and Kagome could feel heart her heart breaking with every passing moment. As soon as he had disappeared, the tears she had been holding back came rushing out. Ayuri had thankfully not returned yet, no doubt to give Kagome time to think. She knew this day would come, but she didn't think it would hurt this bad. Somehow she had made it back to her room after he'd left, although she did not know how she did, considering she could move right now even if she wanted to. Her muscles just wouldn't cooperate, which is how she came to be curled up in bed, thinking of him. After a while Ayuri showed up and immediately wrapped her arms around her heartbroken friend.

A.N. well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it.

Aw, I'm just kidding….here's the rest of the chapter. XD

Kagome lost track of how long they sat there, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, until she felt it. "No," she said half hopeful, "it can't be!" She jumped up and ran from the room, Ayuri trailing behind her shouting, "Kagome, what's wrong?!"

It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. But there was no mistake, she could feel it and it was growing. Her heart leapt for joy at what she was feeling and she ran down the stairs. However, once she got outside she stopped short. "Oh," she sighed, "it's just you." Her mind had apparently decided to play games with her. She could have sworn she had felt Sesshoumaru's youki, but it had been Kai's instead. She turned to go back into the house when she felt it again. Sighing, she turned back t Kai, "Would you mind hiding your youki?"

For a moment he merely looked at her strangely, but then he said something completely unexpected. "It _is_ hidden."

Kagome's eyes widened and her stomach did a back flip. "You mean that's not _your_ youki?!?" Kai shook his head and Kagome's eyes doubled in size. Now frantic, she began spinning in circles to determine where it was coming from.

By the time Ayuri finally got outside, Kagome had already determined the location of the youki and taken off again. This time she ran out behind the house and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. "It can't be!" she breathed, her voice barely audible in the afternoon air, but it didn't matter. There, yes there, in their tree sat the Lord of the West. Upon seeing her he leapt gracefully to the ground and began walking to her. When he got about halfway to her, Kagome's legs finally decided to work and she ran the rest of the way to him, burying herself in the warmth of his arms. After a while she pulled back and looked into his molten eyes, "Are you real?" He laughed, really laughed and Kagome found it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. "Ok, now I know you are fake."

He merely smirked and softly touched her cheek. Slowly, as if afraid he would disappear, Kagome leaned into his touch. Keeping her eyes locked with his, he leaned in and Kagome merely watched, her heart suddenly feeling too big for her body. And then his lips met hers and she was in heaven.

"Kagome," Ayuri's voice rang out, "I just wanted to make sure…you were…ok." She smiled as she came into view of the couple. But now she was confused, how was he here? Deciding to ask later, she once again left to give them privacy.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**The rest of the chapter is a lemon, don't like them don't read it. **

Kagome giggled as the man in her arms gently picked her up. "Come my lady," he purred, jumping calmly up to Kagome's room, "We have much to _talk_ about." Kagome laughed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Once inside her room, Sesshoumaru slowly slid Kagome down his body and set her on the edge of the edge of the bed. He walked across the room slowly, never taking his eyes off her, locked the door and stalked back towards Kagome.

Kagome, now feeling very much like prey, could only watch his approach anxiously. When he reached her, he enveloped her lips in a kiss that was at once, deep and passionate as he slowly pushed her to lie down on the bed. Looking in her eyes for any sign of hesitation, he slowly slid her shirt over her head before standing up and removing his own shirt.

Kagome smiled as he crawled back onto the bed. As he leaned down to nibble at her ear, she tangled her hands in his silvery locks. "How," she managed to ask as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmm, not now," he said softly, bringing his hand up to massage her lace covered breast. He undid the clasp on the front of her bra, smirking when she giggled as his hand brushed the underside of her breast in the process. 'So my little vixen is ticklish is she?' he thought to himself, logging that information away for later. Returning his attention to the situation at hand he noticed that she'd managed to get his pants and boxers off while he was thinking and was now tentatively stroking his member. He growled softly at her ministrations and quickly set out to rid her of the rest of her clothes.

Once she was bare to him, he leaned back to take in her body. The blush that tinted her soft skin and the way she attempted to hide herself from his gaze made him smirk. "Do not be embarrassed," he said, pulling her arms away so he could fully look at her, "You are beautiful." As if to emphasize his point, he leaned down and kissed each of her soft mounds before encompassing one of them with his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru," her hands once again tangling in his hair as he switched nipples, his hand coming up to massage its twin. "Please," she moaned, pulling him up for another kiss.

He smirked into her lips, "In a rush are we?" She once again blushed and squirmed beneath him. He laughed softly and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip and slipping inside her warm mouth when she gasped. When he pulled back, her eyes had glazed over in lust, "Alright."

That simple word changed Kagome's life forever. As he slowly aligned himself with her tight sheath, Kagome could feel all her sorrows start to melt away. And they were completely gone by the time he was fully inside her. And then, the whole world melted away. He began his thrusts, setting a slow pace. He was determined to make their first time last, even though his youki screamed for him to pound into her, this was for her. He watched her eyes roll back in pleasure and she began to moan broken parts of his name. Oh how he had waited for this moment.

"Please," he heard her mumble, nuzzling his neck and trailing kisses up to his ear, "faster!"

He willingly complied, speeding up until she began to gasp with stoke. All too soon he felt his release draw near, but he refused to cum without her. Reaching between their dancing, his fingers found her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts causing her to writhe under him as she rode out her climax. He followed soon after, burying his fangs in her neck just above her collarbone to complete his claim on her. Once they had calmed, he pulled out of her and turned them onto their sides so that she was facing him. As she cuddled into his chest he watched as the wounds healed over and a small star rested in their place. Smiling, he tucked her head under his chin and followed her into the land of dreams.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Shou?" she asked later as they cuddled in bed. "How are you here? I sent you back to the past. I saw you disappear."

He chuckled, "Did you think that this Sesshoumaru could not survive for a mere 500 years?"

"Oh…yeah…duh. Well, then why didn't you tell me you were here? You could have saved me tons of grief."

"I had to wait until the younger me went back to the past."

She looked up at him, still clearly confused and began to draw patterns on his chest with her finger. "You mean you waited 500 years for something that might never have worked? How did you know that we would find it?"

"Do you remember going to Shinrabansho Corp?" She nodded. "While we were there I tensed, do you remember that?" Again with the nodding. "I tensed because I sensed my own aura for a moment, but at the moment I shrugged it off. That is, until we came to the reception desk. The woman behind the desk was Rin. So from this I connected the dots, so to speak. I gathered that it had bee me who summoned my younger self here and the reason I had been able to find the pendant was because I took it back with me when I disappeared. I kept it safe until I was sure that the well had closed and I wanted to tell you then, but I had to wait until you moved out of the shrine and had gotten settled in. You have no idea how hard it was to only be able to watch you from afar all these years. When I spoke to you on the phone, it was the second time I had heard your voice in 500 years." He kissed her gently, expressing to her in the kiss just how he felt about her. "And now that I have you," he said, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck, nibbling on his mark, causing her a gasp, "This Sesshoumaru is not letting you go."

Kagome smiled and kissed the top tip of one of his elfin ears, "No worries there. I had no intention of leaving. But hey, you said it was the second time, what was the first?"

"When you were 5 you said hello to me in a park."

Kagome smiled and kissed, he had been watching and protecting her all these years without her knowledge, without eve asking anything in return. "Shou," she said softly, waiting for the expected 'hnnnn' before she continued, "I love you."

He kissed her forehead before curling himself around her protectively, "I love you too. Now, get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

A.N. I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, except for the epilogue. I want ya'll to know that it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. The lemon took the longest time. I thought I would never get it done! I had writers block for what to write of the chapter, but then it was gone and I thought that was the end of the terror. But then, I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK ON THE FREAKING LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it took even longer to get over than the original writers block. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Expect the epilogue soon. I am home from college for Christmas and I am going to try to get the epilogue posted before I go back.


	13. Epilogue

**Unexpected Guest**

**A.N. **Well here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for all the reviews. Oh and I am thinking about writing a sequel to this. What do you guys think? Also, in case you have already read this chapter and are wondering why I updated it, all I changed was the time frame. I realized that 10 years was a bit of a stretch for what I had written. So I think that the scene is more suited to a 5 year gap instead of a 10 year gap.

**sessy rocks my socks:** No, they didn't really have a history per say, Kevin is a friend of Hojo ad so when Kagome was hanging out with Hojo sometimes she would see him and he had a weird fascination with her that always creeped Kagome out. That's the only way they know each other.

**Epilogue:**

5 years later

"Kagome aren't you ready yet?" Sesshoumaru yelled to his wife of 4 years. She'd been in the bathroom for over an hour now getting ready to go. They were supposed to have left 10 minutes ago for Ayuri and Kai's rehearsal dinner. "Kagome," he sighed, his patience wearing thin, "if you are not out of that infernal bathroom in 5 seconds this Sesshoumaru is coming in after you."

"Oh be quiet Shou!" She sighed, "I'm coming!" She exited the bathroom and Sesshoumaru could barely contain his moan. The top of her floor length maroon dress was gathered at her waist giving him a perfect view of her pert breasts. He didn't get to look long though as she pulled the dress into place. "Will you zip me please," she said, turning and holding her hair up so he could zip the dress. She moaned softly when he kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful," he said, turning her around in his arms to kiss her lips.

"Why thank you, so do you." She giggled, smiling against his lips before reluctantly pulled back. She sighed when he pulled her back, "Shou, we don't have time. We're supposed to be there in 15 minutes." He growled softly, nipping her mark, smirking when she went limp in his arms. "Hey," she whimpered, "That's not fair."

He merely smirked and kissed the abused skin to sooth it. "My dear, haven't you ever heard the saying 'All's fair in love and war?'" She was about to tell him that that was a human saying and was therefore irrelevant, but she was stopped by a small sound.

"Mommy," came a voice from the door, "I can't find my shoes."

"I'm coming honey," she said, mentally smirking in victory as Sesshoumaru reluctantly released her and followed her down the hall to their 4 year old daughter's room. "Where'd you see them last honey?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well let's let your daddy look for them while I fix your hair."

"Ok Mommy," the little girl said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Kagome smirked as Sesshoumaru glared at her, before turning her attention back to her daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Ayuri said as she gave Kagome a hug before kneeling down to smile at the girl hiding behind the stoic taiyoukai's leg, "Hi Ebony. You look so pretty, do you remember me?" Ebony shook her head and hid her face in the fabric of Sesshoumaru's pant leg. Ayuri smiled and stood back up, "She's so adorable." Ayuri smiled and left to go greet her other guests.

Sesshoumaru picked Ebony up, not surprised when she immediately hid her face in his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, glancing around the room for Rin, more specifically Rin's children so that Ebony could have someone to play with. He spotted her sitting at a table in the back, her kids and husband sitting in the floor nearby playing. He shifted her in his arms so that he could see her face, "Would you like to go play with your Uncle Haru?"

She shook her head. "I'm gonna go get her something to drink," Kagome sighed, stroking Ebony's hair lightly to comfort the shy girl.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took over the role of hair stroker when Kagome left. "Let's say you and me go find us a place to sit," he whispered into her ear, "that sound good to you?" She merely nodded and buried further into him.

And so went the evening. The dinner went swimmingly, and once it was done everyone went into the next room to dance. Kagome laughed as she watched Ayuri dance with her soon to be husband. "She's the only person I know who would do this at not only her wedding but at her rehearsal dinner and any other reception she had." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked down at Ebony. She hadn't left his arms all night and it didn't look like she was going anywhere soon. Every time they tried to get her to talk to someone she simply tightened her grip on her father's neck and refused to meet anyone's gaze. They had eventually given up simply because if she held onto his neck any tighter he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Why don't you try taking her out to dance?" Kagome said, watching Ebony lift her head a little at the mention of dancing. Kagome didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Ebony was always dancing at home. She never sat still, well of course unless she was in a room full of people she barely knew.

"It's worth a shot," Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood and made his way out to the dance floor. Kagome smiled when the little girl finally began to smile as her father twirled her around in his arms.

"Looks as if you finally got her to relax," Haru said, sitting down next to her and smiling softly. "I thought she'd never smile."

Kagome smiled at the fire demon that had won Rin's heart. His red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and the deep blue of his suit made the flame on his forehead glow. Over the years she had come to view the Lord of the East as a friend. He was an extremely good listener and spent more time with his kids than any parent she knew, except for Sesshoumaru. She spent the next 30 minutes or so catching up with him before Ayuri came over to drag her out onto the dance floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got home that night, Sesshoumaru carried Ebony up to her room and tucked her in before going in search of his mate. He found her stripping to get into the shower.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to take a shower without me, would you?" He purred into her ear.

"You're welcome to join me," she said, leaning back into his chest.

"Hmmmmmm," he said, ridding her of the rest of her clothes before removing his own, "I think I just might do that." Kagome laughed as he got them into the shower in record time. Life married to the Lord of the West was never boring and she wouldn't have it any other way.

A.N. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! %leaps for joy and dances around the room singing a victory song% I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET IT DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you everyone for my reviews!


End file.
